


Forking in Forks

by AbbyWard



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 37,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyWard/pseuds/AbbyWard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella is new to Forks, but she still acts like a big-city girl. Sleeping around is going to get her in trouble, but will Edward forgive her? Can she change her ways enough, and in time, to keep the only boy who makes her feel good? This story is what happens when a sexually frustrated mind decides to play with some incredibly hot characters. Lots of forking, beware!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Boring, mind-numbing, lacklustre, dreary, tedious, topped off with dull. This was how I described my new life. Boring teachers, mind-numbing schoolwork, lacklustre classrooms, dreary town, tedious people, topped off with a dull sky.

I had just moved from beautiful, hot Arizona to Forks, the new five-letter definition of the word boring.

My life in Arizona was awesome. My mom and step-dad were great to me. I had friends to hang out with. School was interesting – I was in the extension classes which were challenging and kept me out of trouble. Every weekend there was a massive party with plenty of hot guys and booze.

I had lived in Forks for five days and I hated everything about it.

Charlie, my dad, had done his best to help me settle in. He bought me a car: a truck held together with rust, but it meant I didn't have to wait for him to drive me somewhere in the embarrassing police cruiser. He had taken me around all the Forks tourist sites, all three of them, to try to get me to love Forks as much as he did. That half hour of torture broke me, I cried for ten minutes when I got home to my room.

We had dinner every night at his favourite restaurant, the best restaurant in town, the only restaurant. They served burgers, steak, fish and chips, and pie. After the fourth night I offered to cook, I hated cooking but at least I would finally get some decent food.

On Saturday night there was no party to go to so I drove up and down the main street for an hour. I got so bored that when I saw a sign pointing to the beach at La Push I decided to go drown myself. Luckily when I got there I discovered my salvation. The reservation teenagers were having a bonfire party, no booze but plenty of people and loud music.

I met a boy called Jake who was a good kisser but too immature to go any further, no matter how desperate I was.

I sat in my chemistry class, staring out the window at the over-cast sky, ignoring the dull whine coming from the front of the room. Mr. Banner learnt to leave me alone after the first day when I explained how to balance equations to the class after his twenty minute lecture just confused them. He didn't mind because I apologised after class, and explained that I had been in extension classes in Arizona. I think he was actually pleased that he finally had someone who would pass his class.

Finally the harsh scream of the bell sounded, waking me from my daydreams of massacring the whole town, starting with my chemistry class.

'Bella,' Mr Banner said as I tried to escape. 'Mrs. Cope needs to see you to sign some forms. Oh, and tomorrow your lab partner will be back. I think you will find the class a little more stimulating, he is also very bright and I will find you some extension activities for you to do together.'

'Thank you, sir,' I said, hiding the grimace. I knew what he meant by extension activities. It would be mind-numbing worksheets to fill in and textbooks to read.

I quickly left before I could tell him how incompetent he was and stood in the rain fighting with my coat.

'Here, let me help you with that, beautiful,' a deep voice said from behind me.

I swung around to face the person and dropped my still-open bag.

'Fuck,' I said then remembered I wasn't alone. 'Sorry.'

'No worries.'

I looked up into a smiling face, deep brown eyes, white teeth, and curly dark hair. As he bent down to pick up my books I gaped at his body. He was tall and strong and hot.

'Thank you,' I said as I finally got my jacket on and reached out for my bag.

'You're welcome, beautiful. Oh sorry, hang on a second,' he replied as his phone rang.

He dug his phone out of his pocket, giving me the opportunity to check him out while he was distracted.

'Yes, Mom,' he answered and smiled his gorgeous smile at me again. 'Yes, Mom... Okay see you soon.'

He finished the conversation, still looking at me. 'My mom,' he said pointing to the phone, looking sheepish.

'Yeah I guessed,' I said and held my hand out for his phone.

He handed it to me and I entered my number, saving it with 'Beautiful' as my name.

'Thanks. Beautiful,' he laughed as I handed it back and he saw what I had done.

'I have to go to the office, catch you later,' I said and walked away.

The office was luckily on the way to my truck so I didn't mind having to go there. The secretary probably lost all my paperwork in the rubbish tip she calls a desk. Although I wouldn't mind not being a student at Forks High, I did want to graduate and go to college.

I pushed open the office door and was hit with a blast of warm air. I wrestled my jacket off as I waited in the line.

'You really shouldn't wear white in Forks, Darlin',' the boy in front of me said when he turned to look at me. 'It isn't fashionable, unless you are making a statement.'

'What?' I asked. I wasn't going to change my style, especially not to conform. Although this boy was very handsome so I would wear anything he told me to. He was tall with wavy blond hair and blue eyes.

'When it gets wet you start showing more than you intend,' he said, gesturing to my chest.

I looked down to see my rain-soaked shirt was now see-through and my revealing lace bra was on display.

'So what?' I asked, it was just underwear, at least I wasn't naked under my shirt.

'Okay, Darlin'. In that case, I appreciate the show. I'm Jasper, by the way.' He winked at me then left the office.

My day, and my life, was suddenly more interesting. I had discovered three good-looking guys in this awful town. I even managed a half-smile for Mrs. Cope as I signed my internet agreement.

'Goodnight Dad,' I said as I went up to my room to bed.

''Night, Bella,' he said, distracted by the TV.

I sighed as I walked into my room. I had never gone to bed this early before I came to Forks, I had always had something, or someone, to do. I had also never wished I had homework to do before. I was so bored I was disappointed that I had completed all my work in class. I had two more days to wait before my weekly Skype date with my friends back home, they were too busy living their awesome Arizona lives to sit at home talking to me.

There was a message on my phone.

Hey, beautiful. I hope you are able to do your homework with those soggy books. Emmett.

The guy who helped me with my bag in the rain was called Emmett, cute.

Homework? What homework? They aren't that soggy, you saved them, my hero. I replied.

At your service, Beautiful. What are you up to tonight if you don't do homework?

Absolutely nothing, just getting undressed ... ready for bed ;-)

Tease. Sweet dreams, Beautiful, see you tomorrow.

I smiled at Emmett's message. He was nice and I was glad that he wanted to see me again.

Night, see you tomorrow.

The next morning I took my PSP to school. After wanting to massacre the whole town yesterday because I was bored I decided to do just that, but on my PSP in God of War. None of the teachers noticed, and if they did they didn't care.

I skipped my fourth class, Art, to have a smoke. I could no longer handle the boredom and the teachers' disinterest in my education. I hadn't smoked since I had arrived in Forks, there was no way Charlie would let me smoke and I hadn't left the house except to go to school.

The stadium was deserted and the bleachers were perfect for dispersing smoke through without getting caught.

I had just inhaled a soothing lungful of smoke and closed my eyes to enjoy the buzz when I heard someone approaching.

'Hello, Darlin',' he said as he sat next to me. It was Jasper. 'You have found my favourite place for a quickie."

I looked at him in disbelief, one eyebrow raised, and blew out the smoke.

'A quick smoke, I meant,' he said laughing. 'But it is also good for other things, Darlin'.'

'I will keep that in mind,' I said and offered him my smoke.

He took a deep drag, closed his eyes, and handed it back.

'Mmmm,' he sighed. 'That is good. It tastes better with a hint of strawberry, your lip-gloss right?'

I nodded, unable to speak as I watched his chest rise and fall beneath his sweater.

'You are new here, right? How are you liking Forks?'

'I thought it would be horrible, and it was,' I admitted.

'Was?'

'Yeah, I have met some people who are making it better,' I said and winked.

'Glad to hear it, Darlin'.'

We finished the smoke together, passing it back and forward to each other.

'I better get to class,' I said after my last drag. 'It doesn't look good skipping too many in my first week.'

He stood up and offered his hand to help me stand. 'I can't imagine you not looking good, Darlin'. Thank you for sharing your smoke. We should do this again some time.'

When I was up he put his strong arms around my waist until I was steady on my heels. I didn't want him to let me go, it felt so good to be held against a firm body again.

'Yeah, I need a quickie to get me through the day,' I whispered as I stared up at him.

'Mmhmm, well I will see you tomorrow then.' He leant slowly in and pushed his lips gently into mine.

'Yes, tomorrow,' I said breathlessly when he pulled away.

©(storyline) 2010 Abbyward


	2. Chapter 2

I managed to survive the rest of my classes and almost celebrated when I arrived at the last one of the day. My fist pump was cut short when I remembered it was chemistry and I saw someone sitting on the stool next to mine: my new lab partner.

'Hi,' I said unenthusiastically as I sat down.

'Hi,' he replied.

I glanced at him out the corner of my eye as I waited for him to say something else. He was tall and striking; messy bronze hair, angular features, and perfect, kissable lips.

'So,' I said, giving up on waiting. 'We are lab partners.'

'Yes.' He was either rude or shy, or maybe the one-word answers were because he was as bored as me.

'Bella, Edward, Edward, Bella.' Mr. Banner dumped a pile of books on the desk in front of us as he introduced us. 'This is your extension activity for today.'

'Uh, reading?' Edward obviously had experience with the sort of activities teachers gave to students who were annoyingly competent.

'No, Edward. You and Bella are both very capable in Chemistry already. I want to know what you know and what you don't. These text books are from Washington University. I want you to make a list of the chapters and whether you know the material or not.'

We both let out a sigh. I looked at Edward and grinned, he managed a smirk.

'Can we do it in the library, Mr. Banner?' Edward asked; a stroke of genius.

'Yes, I think that will be fine. I expect you both back with at least half the books complete at the end of the class.'

Edward swung his bag onto his shoulder and picked up the pile of books. I followed him out of the class and across the quad to the library.

'Where do you want to start?' Edward asked when we had sat at a table in the corner.

'Well, I will do this one first,' I replied, picking up a basic chemistry book I had studied two years ago. 'I know everything in it. How have you managed to be so capable with Mr. Banner as your teacher?'

He laughed at me mocking Mr. Banner's words. 'First of all I don't listen to a word he says, I read books in his class. My father is a doctor. I have been helping him at the hospital and studying anything I need to become a doctor for years. That is where I have been for two weeks.'

'Oh. I thought I was going to be the reject of the class, at the table by myself for the rest of the year. We can read books together, although I chose a shooting-game on my PSP as my entertainment after I fantasised about pulling a gun on the class yesterday.'

He laughed at me but nodded in agreement. 'You do know we are doing Mr. Banner's work for him at the moment. When we go back he will take our lists of chapters we don't know and that will be our reading for the rest of the year.'

'Well as long as I don't have to listen to him I will be happy.'

'Yeah,' Edward said, smiling widely. 'Maybe we will be allowed to come to the library every day.'

I smiled back and started working through the pile of books. I was smiling. I thought I had lost my smile in the depths of my luggage in the move from Arizona but now I had met a nice boy who had dug it out for me. Maybe Forks wasn't going to be as horrible as I thought, now that I had made a friend.

Eventually our time was up, we had to return to class.

'Bella,' Edward said as we packed up. 'Can you take my list back to Mr. Banner, I'm helping out at the hospital today and I don't want to be late. My car is parked next to the library.'

'Sure, I will let him know where you have gone, he won't mind his star student leaving early.'

'Thank you, you are the best. See you tomorrow.'

I walked slowly back to class, not wanting to get there until the bell rang. I handed Mr. Banner our lists and followed the rest of the class out the door.

'Beautiful,' I heard someone say as a hand the size of a dinner plate caught my arm and spun me round.

I lost my balance and was about to fall on my ass when the matching dinner-plate hand grabbed me and I was pulled into a wall of muscle.

'Emmett!' I said, shocked and panting. 'You saved me again, my hero.'

'My pleasure,' he answered with a smirk. 'It is defiantly a pleasure to hold a beautiful woman in my arms, and take her to get coffee.'

'Sounds good,' I said as I rubbed my palms up his arms, across his shoulders, winding my arms around his neck.

'Can I let you go now, can you stand?'

'Sure, if you want to,' I replied, pouting.

He leant in and sucked my pouting lip into his mouth before gently kissing my lips and unwinding his arms from my waist. 'A hand will do for now,' he said, grabbing my hand.

He took my bag and led me to a massive SUV taking up two parking spaces.

'Wow,' I said as he helped me into the passenger seat. 'Compensating for something?'

He laughed and said, 'No, matching something. Everything of mine is big.'

He shut my door and jumped in the driver's seat. 'So, I said we would get coffee but I was lying. I have coffee, and food. A whole picnic, if that's alright. The only place you can get decent coffee around here is the restaurant and that is marginal so I brought my own.'

'That's great, but you do know it's raining?'

'Yes, it's always raining here, but we won't let that stop us.'

We pulled up to a cliff top scenic-viewing area. We were looking out over the water, surrounded by trees, hidden from the road.

'I hope you brought an umbrella or something. I don't really want to get wet.' I did like the idea of getting wet and cold and having to snuggle up to Emmett to keep warm though.

'No problem, Beautiful,' he said as he climbed through to the back seat. 'The back seat in this thing is big enough for our picnic.'

I laughed and climbed over after him. 'Yes, I see what you mean about big.' There was enough room to stand and the seat was big enough for five people to sit comfortably.

He chuckled and started pulling things out of the back: a thermos of coffee, two cups, strawberries and chocolate dipping sauce. 'Help yourself, beautiful,' he said looking pleased with his picnic.

I took a cup and he poured me some coffee. It was good, much better than the restaurant managed to make. He poured his own cup and added some bourbon.

He saw me eyeing up the booze. 'Not for you, beautiful. You're too young.'

'And you are old enough? I didn't realize you were twenty-one, I think you might be too old for me.'

'Aww. Okay, I got it from my dad's supply. And no, I am not too old for you.'

He still didn't offer me any so after his next sip I reached for his cup to help myself. He held it away from me, out of my reach, but that wasn't going to stop me. I climbed across the car and sat in his lap. He gave in, passed me the cup and wound his arms around my waist, pulling me close.

The bourbon gave quite a kick but I finished the cup, relishing the burn I hadn't felt for a week. I refilled the cup with straight bourbon and took a sip.

'That is so hot,' Emmett whispered into my hair.

'Want some?' I said and held the cup out to him.

'Yes please,' he answered and lifted me off his lap. He turned my body and pulled me back, facing him, straddling his lap.

He took the cup and placed it carefully back on the seat. He cradled my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine. I couldn't stop myself parting my lips, deepening the kiss. His tongue brushed around my lips and nudged my tongue. I pushed back with my tongue, into his mouth.

'Mmmm. That is so good,' Emmett said as we took a breath.

'Mmhmm,' I murmured as his lips crashed back into mine.

I tugged at bottom of his shirt and he raised his arms as I pulled it over his head. I looked down at perfectly chiselled pecs and abs, he was stunning.

'Nice,' I whispered as I ran a finger down the centre to the top of his jeans. He shuddered and gripped my hips hard as my finger grazed over the bulge in his pants.

I slid off his lap so I was kneeling between his legs and undid his fly. I decided to undo the button too when I realized he was too big to manoeuvre out of the fly.

'Wow, I thought you were joking but everything is big,' I said when I finally got his cock out.

'Yeah, now you know.'

I leant in and licked up the length then took his knob in my mouth and sucked hard. He let out a groan of pleasure and I took as much as I could in my mouth and throat, my gag-reflex had been gone for a long time. There was still a lot left so I wrapped my hand around it too. I bobbed my head in time with my hand, listening to the sounds coming from above.

'I'm going to cum,' Emmett groaned and I pulled back quickly. 'Hey, don't stop.'

'What about me?' I asked. 'I hope we are not just here for you to get off.'

'Oh, yeah, sorry,' he said, grinning sheepishly. He reached for me, lifting me up so I could stand between his legs. He pulled my top off and massaged my breasts in his massive hands. He tweaked my nipples making me gasp. I pulled up my skirt and pulled down my g-string then straddled his lap. I grabbed his cock and rubbed it along my centre, lubricating it with my wetness, while he moved my bra and sucked on my nipples.

'Condom?' I asked, I had always been careful: promiscuous, but careful.

'Yeah, in my wallet, in my pants.'

I reached down and dug his wallet out of his pants, which were still halfway up his legs. He took it from me, but not before I saw the wad of cash and all the credit cards.

'You know I'm not a hooker, right?' I asked. I had never known anyone to carry that much cash on them, even the rich kids I used to go to school with.

'Yeah, of course. We are just having some fun. Forks is such a boring place, what else is there to do?'

He didn't tell me what the money was for but I let it drop, it was none of my business, as he said, we were just having some fun. 'Yeah, I hear you. I got so bored here before I found someone to fuck.'

I grabbed the condom, tore it open and rolled it down his cock. He lifted me up and positioned me above him and I let myself slide down until he was buried inside me. He was so big I was going to be sore later.

'You're so tight, almost as good as your mouth.' He held me up by my ass cheeks and pounded into me, hard and fast, just like I liked it. Before long he was panting and groaning, his climax approaching fast. I reached down between us and rubbed my clit, bringing on my own orgasm.

'I'm close,' he said through clenched teeth.

'Me too,' I said as my orgasm hit.

'Oh that feels so good.'

'Oh Emmett,' I cried as I felt his cock twitch inside me, making my orgasm intensify.

I leant against his chest as my heart rate and breathing returned to normal. Emmett wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair.

'That was amazing, beautiful,' he whispered.

'You were pretty good too,' I said with a grin.

I carefully climbed off him, wincing as he pulled out, a dull ache was already beginning in my pelvis.

I pulled my g-string and top back on and sat in the seat opposite him. I ate a strawberry as I watched him get dressed and grinned when he struggled to tuck his still-hard cock into his pants. When he had finished dressing he slumped back into his seat and sighed, satisfied.

'I have the munchies,' he laughed and looked at his watch. 'Oh no. Mom is going to kill me. I'm going to be late for dinner. Do you mind if we go?'

'That's fine,' I said. I liked that Emmett cared about his mother and wanted to be on time for dinner, it was sweet. 'I should probably get home too.'

'Okay, want me to drop you home?'

'No, my truck is still at school. Can you drop me near school?' I climbed over to the front seat, aware Emmett would get to check out my ass as I did.

'Sure, beautiful. But you might have to walk a bit, I really don't want to be late for dinner.' He started up the truck and raced down the road towards Forks.

He stopped at the entrance to the school. I picked up my bag and reached for the handle but he had jumped out and opened it for me.

'It's so big I didn't want you hurting yourself,' he said with a smirk as he helped me out of the vehicle, sliding me down his body until my feet touched the ground.

'I'm well aware how big it is. Sometimes a little pain is good,' I said, mirroring his smirk.

'See you tomorrow, beautiful.' He leant in and gave me a chaste kiss on my lips. I grabbed his head, burying my fingers in his curls, and pulled him in for another kiss. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and twisted it round his, coaxing it out into my mouth so I could suck it. I could feel his cock hardening again against my stomach and I couldn't help grinning as I broke the kiss.

'See you tomorrow,' I echoed and walked into the school to get my truck.

My phone rang as I arrived home.

>>I wanted to push you up against the Hummer to fuck you again. That kiss was a tease. What are you up to?>What would you have told your mother? I like a guy who is courteous to his mother. I am about to cook dinner, my dad will be home soon.>I was late anyway. I said I was buying strawberries for her.>Naughty boy, giving the strawberries you tried to seduce me with to your mother.>Yeah but I didn't use them. All I needed was my cock, my big, hard cock. Remember?>I sure do. Remember my mouth? Sweet dreams, Emmett. See you tomorrow.>Goodnight, beautiful. See you tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

'Can I leave early?' I asked Mr. Varner. He had surprised the class with a pop-quiz. I had done all the trigonometry questions the year before so I found it easy and finished with half an hour to spare.

I went straight to the stadium, desperate for a smoke. I leant against the wall and slid down it to sit with my legs stretched out in front of me. I dug in my pack for my smokes and lighter.

I closed my eyes as I took a drag and savoured the calmness flowing through my body.

'Hello Darlin', fancy seeing you here.' I felt Jasper sit next to me and I handed over the smoke without opening my eyes. 'Mmmm. I have been hankering for a strawberry flavoured smoke.'

'I think I have adopted your quickie spot,' I said as I took back the smoke. 'I hope you don't mind.'

'Of course not. I am very happy to share a quickie with a beautiful girl. So tell me about yourself. Where did you move from?'

'Arizona.'

'I thought girls from Arizona were blonde and tanned,' he laughed as he ran a finger across my skin, up my leg. 'Your skin is so creamy and sexy.'

'Nah, I hated all those air-head, fake-blonde, celibacy- club, all-American girls. I would much rather drink, party, and fuck.'

'I like a bad girl,' he said, grinning at me, his fingers slowly travelling higher under my skirt.

'I bet you do,' I said. I knew he was testing the boundaries, seeing what I would let him do. I got bored and leaned in to press my lips to his.

He deepened the kiss, opening his mouth, as his fingers found my centre. He brushed his fingers over my panties and groaned.

'You're wet,' he said as he moved my panties to the side and rubbed a finger from my opening to my clit. 'Come with me.' He stubbed out the butt of the smoke and jumped up.

I held out my hand to him, he pulled me up and led me to a door to the gym.

It led to some deserted changing rooms.

'Where are we?' I asked.

'This is my team's changing room.'

'What do you play?'

'Baseball. No one will come here until after school tomorrow for practice. So we have some privacy.' He swung me around and pushed me against the wall, crushing his lips to mine.

He reached between my legs and rubbed my clit, massaging small circles over it. I weaved my fingers through his hair and held his face to mine. He held my ass and lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. His lips travelled down my neck, leaving a trail of kisses.

'I want you,' he whispered into my shoulder.

'Do you have a condom?'

'Yes. I will get it.' He let me down, sliding me down his body, and gestured to the bench. 'Bend over the bench.'

I did as I was told and he pulled down my g-string, leaving it hanging around my ankles.

I heard him open the condom then felt him push slowly into me. His cock was big and I let out a breath as he stretched my already aching body.

'Is that good, Darlin'? I have a great view, you have a great ass.'

'And you're not even in it,' I laughed.

'Oh wow, do you do that?' Jasper asked, surprise evident in his voice.

'Yeah, sometimes,' I said. I had done it a few times and it felt good, as long as there was enough lubrication. Every guy I had been with fantasized about it and loved to do it.

'Will you let me?'

'Yeah, I will get my lip gloss.' Liquid lip gloss was a good emergency lube.

I handed it to him and waited while he applied it to himself and me. He pushed his thumb in then kissed me on my back as he pumped two fingers in. He was obviously experienced with stretching it out and I was grateful.

'Are you ready Darlin?'

I nodded and he slowly pushed his cock into my ass, inching in and out. He paused when he was fully buried and let out a sigh.

'You are so tight. It feels so good. I'm not going to last long.'

I rolled my eyes. No guy ever lasted long when their cock was in an ass. I reached down to rub my clit as he started moving. The bowel-movement sensation quickly passed and I could feel my orgasm building. I reached further to put two fingers into my pussie, rubbing my clit with my thumb as Jasper started pounding into me, grunting with every push.

My orgasm hit me and I almost fell with the force of it but Jasper held my hips, pushed into me three more times, and came. He sank down to the floor with me in his lap, both of us panting.

'That was amazing, Darlin',' he said when his breathing had slowed.

'Yeah it was,' I said and leaned in to kiss him.

We sat on the floor for a while longer, enjoying the kisses and caresses until the bell rang.

'We better get to class,' I said reluctantly. 'See you later.'

'See you later, Darlin'.' He helped me stand up and pulled my panties up.

I gave him one last kiss then left him there to clean up.

'Bella,' Mr. Banner said as I walked into Chemistry. 'You and Edward are working in the library again today, here is your work schedule and instructions for the next three weeks. You will find the books you need in the chemistry reference section of the library.'

Edward was standing behind Mr. Banner, waiting for me. He grinned when I looked at him and rolled his eyes. I managed to hold back my giggle so I could thank Mr. Banner and leave the room. We both burst out laughing as we walked to the library.

'I told you he would give us reading lists for the rest of the year,' Edward said.

'No it says here that we have to teach each other,' I had quickly scanned the instructions. 'Apparently there are a lot of chapters one of us knows and the other doesn't. We are to take turns tutoring the other. Mr. Banner wants the person being tutored to write a short report to prove that we have learnt it at the end of each day. You get to go first. You have to teach me about balancing equations with sulphates.' We arrived at the library and sat in a corner.

'Really? That is very basic. Do you know how to balance equations?' I nodded. 'Then you can balance any equation, those will just have more oxygen to count and a few brackets. Easy.'

'Okay, day one is done then. Can I borrow a pen?' He handed me a pen and I felt a jolt up my arm as our fingers touched. I gasped and looked up at him. 'What was that?'

'I don't know, it felt like an electric shock.' He reached out to touch the back of my hand and it happened again. 'Wow, I have never felt anything like that before.'

'Me either.' I pulled my hand away, not sure what to do or think.

I scribbled down a couple of sentences to prove we had done the work and sat back to relax. 'So we have thirty minutes to waste. What should we do?'

'Tell me about yourself. Why are you here?'

'My mom and step-dad went on the road with his baseball team. I decided it was time to live with my dad, Charlie. I only have two years of school before I leave home for college so it made sense. More sense than throwing it away to trail after my step-dad.'

'Do you have siblings?'

'No, my mom never developed maternal instincts, even after she had me, and Charlie is married to his job rather than finding another woman.'

'Lucky, I have two brothers,' Edward sighed.

'Older or younger?'

'Both older and incredibly annoying. Although at the moment they are annoying each other, which makes for a nice change. They both have new girlfriends and when they aren't all Zen with happiness they are boasting to each other and making bets. Their social filters are missing.'

'Sounds like fun,' I laughed. I had always wanted siblings for company, although my mom acted young enough to count as my sister. 'Are the girls nice?'

'I don't know, they both met them only a couple of days ago, one is new to the school like you. I think it is a new girl in the year below us. The other girl is our year which is strange because my brother never sees younger girls. But he says she is incredibly beautiful so he couldn't help noticing her.'

'He sounds sweet.'

'No it's not. They are disgusting. They bet three grand on the poor girls. Who ever got laid first won.'

'Who won?'

'No one yet, luckily, we were all out until late last night so they haven't had a chance to claim the prize. I hope the girls hold out, it will be good for them to learn some patience.'

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I didn't know what to say, I had never had patience and didn't think sex was that important.

Edward moved uncomfortably then reached out to brush the back of his hand over my cheek. We both gasped slightly as the electricity flowed between us.

'You feel it, right? Tell me you feel that. What do you think it is?' Edward whispered as he continued to stroke my face.

'I don't know, but I like it,' I said as he outlined my lips with a finger.

'Me too.' He slowly leaned in to kiss me and I met him halfway, another bolt shocking us, this time grounding in my centre. I opened my mouth, wanting more of the sensations flowing through my body. His tongue crept out hesitantly and skimmed my top lip then tangled with mine.

We broke the kiss and I smiled at him as my racing heart slowed. We both groaned as the bell rang.

©(storyline) 2010 Abbyward


	4. Chapter 4

'Wait here for me,' Edward said as he picked up my notes. 'I will run this back to Mr. Banner. I will be back in two minutes.'

While he was gone I was able to think. I had never felt a connection to any of the guys I had been with. Most of the time I had to touch myself to bring on my orgasm but I could feel the build-up start with just a kiss from Edward.

I had read enough to recognise what the connection might mean, but the L-word was just a fairytale in my world. I had never looked for it and never expected to ever find it. That part of my life was all about quick fucks with whoever was hot and available, gratification with no commitment.

But suddenly I was happy to sit in a library waiting for a guy. I knew a quick fuck would be waiting for me outside the chemistry classroom in the form of Emmett but I had no urge to go. I wanted to stay for the guy who made me smile when I thought I had nothing to smile about.

'Do you want to go somewhere?' Edward asked when he returned.

'Yeah sure, but I need to be home in an hour.'

He took my hand and led me to a shiny silver Volvo. He opened the passenger door for me and I smiled at him as I climbed in.

'Where would you like to go?' He asked after he started the car.

'I'm new to Forks. What do you do for fun?'

'Ha. It's Forks, there is nothing fun to do. We could watch paint dry, or watch grass grow, or I could show you around the hospital. I could introduce you to some patients I look after.'

I laughed at the ridiculous choices. 'I think the hospital will be the most fun, but only just.'

Edward gave me a tour of the hospital. It was small and boring, perfect for Forks. But I didn't mind because he held my hand the entire time and the current flowed between us unrelentingly. I had never enjoyed being bored so much.

After the tour we stopped at the long-term patients' ward and Edward introduced me to everyone. He had formed friendships with all of them and I watched as he poured water, found magazines, and plumped pillows for them. He did everything with a smile which was contagious, even in the sterile environment. Everyone, myself included, was smiling within minutes despite the many ailments that drove happiness away. I felt bad for having to leave and dragging Edward away from people who obviously gained some comfort from him.

'Thank you for the tour. It was great. You are going to be an awesome doctor.'

'You're welcome. I like going there. It makes me feel better seeing so many people smiling when they don't really have anything to smile about.'

'I think it is you who makes them smile. You are so good and kind and lovely. You bring out those smiles.'

Edward pulled up next to my truck and opened my door for me. I leant in to chastely kiss him on the lips but the shock of electricity took over and my mouth opened. He held my hips and pushed me against the truck, his body flush with mine. My hands tangled in his hair and one of his traced a path up to cup my breast. The sensations shooting through my body were intense and I could feel myself coming to a climax, even though nothing and no one had touched my centre.

Suddenly he pulled back. 'Sorry,' he gasped.

'Why? What are you sorry for?'

'I lost control. I shouldn't have done that, but it felt so good.'

'Yeah,' I agreed. 'Really good. But it's fine, I liked it. I don't mind if you want to lose control again. Please?' I didn't mean to beg for it. I had never needed to before and I had never believed I would be forced to stoop so low. But I had a taste of the electricity and I was hooked. I didn't want anything else.

'I will see you tomorrow,' he said as he moved away. He leant in to kiss me chastely, carefully keeping his distance. 'That really is amazing though.'

'Yeah it is,' I whispered as he got into his car and drove away.

Charlie was waiting when I got home and I had to explain where I had been. I had always told my mom the truth, no matter what, and I wasn't about to change. Even when Charlie's expression soured when I told him I had been with a boy. Charlie obviously was not going to be as lenient as my mom was.

She had always encouraged me to have a social life full of parties and boyfriends, mainly because she wanted to be my friend and because she was just too immature to know what a mother should encourage, or discourage. We gossiped like teenagers after every party and date, discussing everything I would with a girl friend. I think, by some miracle, her parenting style worked. Yes, I slept around, drank, and smoked. But I had never gotten in trouble; I had never gotten pregnant, or any STIs, and I only drank sensibly.

I whipped up some cheese on toast for tea and took mine up to my room. I was just in time to see my friends log on to Skype for our catch-up.

'Hi Bella!' They called when the saw me sit down.

'Hi everyone. I miss you so much. Thank you for finding some time to talk to me, this is the highlight of my week. I hope you aren't missing a party or anything.'

'Nah, just some keg party at Mike's, nothing memorable. Is it really as bad as you thought it would be? Have you made any friends? Have you been to any parties? Have you met any hot guys?' The questions flowed as I sat feeling more depressed with each one.

'It's alright. There are no fun parties. I met a couple of guys at school, there is some serious talent here. Emmett is sexy and big, everything is big, even his car. Jasper is cool, and big too.' I grinned as I watched them swooning. 'Edward is... well Edward is Edward. I don't know.'

'You are blushing,' Emily accused. 'You never blush. What is going on?'

I explained the strange connection Edward and I had. They all gushed about how I had found love and how lucky I was and how happy they were for me. Finally I couldn't take any more.

'Okay guys, I have to get some sleep. I have a busy day of staying awake tomorrow. See you next week.'

I disconnected and flopped on my bed. I hadn't denied the L-word. I still couldn't think it, let alone say it but I was curious. I wanted to explore the unknown territory of a relationship based on something more than sex. I really hoped my inquisitiveness wasn't just because I was bored, and secretly I hoped I had found someone I could L-word.

I changed into my pyjamas and climbed into bed. My phone rang.

Hey beautiful. My cock missed your mouth this afternoon. We should get them together sometime soon. It seemed like Emmett's nightly ritual was to text me.

I ignored the text, I couldn't find any energy for flirting, let alone sex. All I could think about was Edward, and Emmett just wasn't good enough anymore.

An hour later I got another text from Emmett, just as I was drifting off to sleep.

I have been thinking about you all afternoon, I just can't stop. Sorry if my text was a little forward, my mom says my social filter is missing.

I laughed at his text. He was lucky I wasn't the sort of girl who gets offended. The last part seemed familiar but it was quickly forgotten as I fell asleep.

(See 'The Bet', chapter 18)

©(storyline) 2010 Abbyward


	5. Chapter 5

I slept badly with dreams of my friends being pushed through coffee filters. On my way to school I had a smoke to wake myself up, which didn't help.

I made it through the day snoozing on my desk, uninterrupted by the teachers.

'You look tired,' Edward said as I slumped down next to him.

'Yeah, didn't sleep well last night.' I wrapped my arms around his waist, leaned my head against his shoulder and revelled in our connection. It was better than smoking and drinking, and smoking while drinking.

'Well lucky for you, I am a complete nerd and read the chapter we have to do today last night. I know it all so you don't need to teach me. Do you want to sleep?' He lifted his arm and turned so he could wrap his arms around me.

'No, I'm fine. I am wide awake,' I lied. He laughed and started stroking my hair. 'Tell me more about your family.' I was extremely comfortable with his arms around me and my head tucked under his chin. All I wanted was his deep, soothing voice to lull me to sleep.

'Are you sure?'

I nodded.

'Dad said he is going to take a month off work to take Mom overseas. She went to the travel agents and got a pile of brochures. Her office is filled with pictures and maps and tourist guides. She is going to pack as many activities into the month that she can. Dad is going to come back more tired than he is now. He is going to need a holiday to recover from his holiday. Last year Dad took us to a private island off South America. It was so small she ran out of activities after one day. He is silly for letting her have free-reign over this holiday.'

'Are you going too?' I asked.

'No, it is just for Mom and Dad. Yuck. I don't want to think about what they will get up to without us. But they deserve some time alone. Dad's work hours are crazy, they get almost no time together. But they are going to leave us home alone for a month. I don't know if there will be a house to return to, my brothers like to party. I might have to move out to keep myself safe.'

'You could live with me if you want to, Charlie won't mind,' I said without thinking. Charlie would mind, there was no way he would let a boy stay in my room. I would need to get Mom to convince him. 'How are your brothers and their girlfriends?'

'Well the bet was won. Emmett came home yesterday full of himself, apparently he christened his new car the day before.'

My eyes flew open. I was no longer comfortable but I couldn't move. I silently prayed that Emmett was a popular name. 'Is that Emmett the big guy who looks like he fights bears?'

'Yeah, he's always at the gym.' My heart sank with the horror of the confirmation of my fears. 'Anyway, then he was all happy and dancing around, crowing about what he is going to spend the money on. He even got it out of his wallet and was fanning us with the cash. But then Jasper told him to shut up because he won.'

My heart leapt into my throat. Jasper was his other brother.

'Apparently yesterday he got laid in his team's changing room. Because it was judged on how long after they met the girl, they had to work it out down to the hours but Emmett still won. I couldn't believe how disgusting they are and how skanky their girlfriends are.'

I couldn't say anything, I was in complete shock. I had fucked two brothers. Brothers of the guy I was beginning to believe I had a connection with, who I might even love.

'Are you still awake?' he asked. I managed to nod. 'I wanted to talk about what happened yesterday. After we were at the hospital. I'm sorry if I went to fast for you. I just can't control myself around you. I really like you and I would like to be with you, but slower. Mom has invited you over for dinner tonight. She wants to meet my girlfriend. Please will you come?'

I still couldn't talk. I was shocked and devastated and confused. I really cared about Edward and would like to be with him but I had ruined it before it could begin. My chance of love was annihilated by my stupidity.

'My brothers and father won't be there.' He mistook my silence for fear. 'We each have dinner with Mom individually once a week. Please?'

I felt relief that I wouldn't have to face my demise so soon. I decided that even if it would not be for long, I could enjoy being with Edward while he was ignorant of my sins. 'Okay,' I whispered.

'Great. Now you rest while I write something for Mr. Banner.' He let me go and I laid my head on the desk to watch him write until the bell rang.

He took his work to Mr. Banner and I made an excuse about going home to call Charlie to tell him I would be out for dinner. I knew Emmett would be waiting for me, wondering why I didn't reply to either of his texts, and I could not face him or any awkward questions from Edward. I wrote my address down for Edward who said he would pick me up at five.

I meant to go home to shower and change and prepare myself for meeting Edward's mom. But after I called Charlie I sat on my bed in a daze for two hours until the doorbell rang.

Esme was a sweet, friendly woman. She greeted me with a hug as I walked in the door and seemed excited to meet me. I managed a half-hearted smile, but only after glancing at Edward who was grinning.

'I know it's scary, meeting the mom, but please don't worry. I promise I don't bite.' She towed me into the kitchen and sat me down at the table as she laughed. 'I was told that when I met Carlisle's mother, and I realise that is not very reassuring. You are the first girl Edward has brought home so I think I am as nervous as you. Although I have had practice with Emmett's and Jasper's girlfriends.'

I bowed my head with the weight of the reminder of what I had done. I didn't deserve her kindness, and I knew she wouldn't feel that way towards me for long.

'Let's eat. I have made pot roast.'

I ate in silence and listened as Esme attempted to make me feel comfortable with stories about Edward. She told me about meeting him when he was six months old and falling in love with his smile, and how he helped choose Emmett two years later and Jasper a year after that.

'So you adopted three boys, that's why they all look different,' was all I managed to say. It was as if I was already formulating my excuses for my behaviour. I was already coming up short, nothing was going to absolve me.

As we finished eating I heard the front door slam and I froze as I heard two familiar voices coming toward the kitchen. I was facing away from them but I knew exactly when they saw me because they were suddenly silent.

'Emmett, Jasper,' Esme stood to greet them. 'You are home early. Come and meet Edward's girlfriend. Bella, this is Emmett and Jasper, my other sons.'

I stood and turned slowly to face them. I was numb with fear of what was going to happen. Both guys were standing in the doorway. Jasper was staring at me with his mouth slightly open. Emmett glanced at me then looked at his shoes with a slight frown on his face.

Jasper recovered first and said, 'Nice to meet you. Bella, was it?' His eyes travelled down and back up my body quickly before anyone could see.

'Yeah, nice to meet you, Bella,' Emmett muttered without looking at me.

They both left the room and I took my first breath, relief washing over me as I realised I had managed to avoid the confrontation I was dreading.

'Sorry about that, I didn't know they would be home,' Edward said. 'Are you alright?'

'Yes,' I smiled, my relief letting me put on a good act. 'I need to go home though, we have school tomorrow.'

'Bye, Bella,' Esme said. 'It was very nice to meet you.' She had been looking at me strangely and looked into my eyes as she pulled me in for a hug. 'Call me if you need to talk,' she whispered to me as she held me tight.

'Thank you for the lovely dinner.'

Edward drove me home in silence and walked me to the door.

'Sleep well, Bella. See you tomorrow.'

'See you tomorrow,' I said as he leaned in to kiss me gently. He left and I watched him drive down the street and around the corner.

That night I didn't receive any texts, but I didn't care.

©(storyline) 2010 Abbyward


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up late as Charlie pulled out of the driveway for work. I really wanted to stay home but I decided after a week of learning nothing, and no progress towards graduating and earning a scholarship to college, I needed to take my education into my own hands. And I wanted to see Edward.

I was glad it was finally Friday. I would talk to my teachers about their teaching style then not have to face them for two days. That should be enough time for them to sort out how they were going to teach me what I needed. And I could make plans to see Edward in the weekend.

I walked into English, told Mrs. Meyer I needed to speak with her after class, and settled into my seat for hopefully the last mind-numbing lesson from her. She thoughtfully decided to finish early which made me optimistic about her mental capacity.

I waited until the rest of the class had left then told Mrs. Meyer about how bored I was. Her standard lesson was reading the chapter of our novel that was set for homework the night before for the students who didn't do their homework then a basic analysis, mostly about the language used. I told her that I was sick of sitting waiting to learn something then being disappointed when she only catered for the low-ability students. I recommended that she set some extension activities for the students who did their homework and needed more than just a book read to them.

I told her about my aim of earning a scholarship to college and that I needed more than what she was providing if I was to achieve that.

As I talked Mrs. Meyer's face coloured, a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

'I do not appreciate you telling me how to teach,' she said. 'If you want more you need to find it for yourself. I have been teaching for twenty years and never had a problem.'

'I'm sorry, Mrs. Meyer. But you are the teacher so it is your job to teach me and so far I have learnt nothing but how to sleep with my eyes open. I need to go to my next class, I hope that by Monday we can sort this out.'

I raced out of the room without waiting for an answer. I had expected her reaction but I still felt disappointed and drained.

I also told Mr. Varner that I wanted to speak with him after class and got the same reaction. They expected me to teach myself if I wanted more than the basics.

'You are smart, you will be fine,' Mr. Varner said, avoiding the extra work I was asking him to do.

'No, Mr. Varner, I need someone to teach me. You need to set work for me that is at my ability level. I will see you on Monday.' I left the class desperate to get away from the useless so-called-educators who wanted to bring me down with them.

I managed one more conference before my nerves gave out and I needed a smoke, I couldn't take any more teachers dodging their responsibilities.

I climbed into the forest that bordered part of the school and lit up.

'Hello Bella,' Jasper said as he walked up behind me. 'I thought you liked my quickie spot?'

'Hi Jasper,' I replied. All the tension I had felt leave my body with the first drag of smoke was suddenly back. 'I thought I would try the forest, you know fresh air and nature and stuff.'

'Yeah and you are avoiding me. Why?'

'I'm not, I just don't know what to do.'

'Because you are dating good little Edward. Precious-little-pink-flower-Edward. I know we weren't dating and I can't claim you as my girlfriend, you didn't even tell me your name, but I don't know how you can do it. I assume you haven't told Edward you fucked his brother?'

'No I haven't and I'm not going to. Please don't tell him.'

'Of course I won't, I wouldn't ruin my family like that. But I won't give up. I want you and I'm sure I can convince you to dump Edward for me.'

'Fine,' I didn't care. If Edward and my connection was strong enough he could do anything and I wouldn't care.

Jasper took another step so he almost touching me and ran a hand over my ass. 'Your ass looks great in these jeans, Darlin'. I can't wait to get into them.' He kissed me gently on my lips then turned and left.

I had two more smokes before I was calm enough to face another teacher and had to run to get to my next class on time. I talked to my third teacher before the lunchtime bell rang, received the same answers, and decided to skip the rest of my classes. My head was aching, bursting with all the bullshit the teachers were telling me.

'Hi Bella.' I was standing massaging my temples outside the classroom when Edward walked up to me. 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah fine, long day.' I looked up at him and smiled, I couldn't be unhappy around him.

'Yeah I know.' Edward bowed his head and looked at me through his lashes as he said, 'I haven't been able to stop thinking about you.'

I wrapped my arms around him and sighed as I instantly relaxed. 'Me either,' I whispered.

'Want to go somewhere to talk?'

'Yeah somewhere private and quiet please.' He took my hand and led the way to a garden with tall bushes. He pushed his way through a narrow gap and pulled me through into a small clearing bordered by a classroom wall and bushes. Totally private and quiet.

'I have heard people talk about hooking up here but I have never been here before.'

I laughed, sure he was joking. He was gorgeous and every girl lusted after him, he must have had girlfriends to bring here. We stood awkwardly for a minute, not saying anything, just holding hands. I was waiting for him to make the first move but he didn't and after his freak out about our kiss against my car I don't know why I expected him to.

I moved until my body was against his and pulled his head down to kiss him. The electric sensations were still there, possibly stronger than before and before long we were gasping for air between kisses. I pushed him up against the classroom wall so I could push my body against his. Then I moved my kisses from his lips to his neck. As I travelled lower I undid buttons to reveal his hard chest and rippling abs. I knelt down on the ground and started undoing his jeans.

'What are you doing?' Edward asked, stopping me with a hand over mine.

'Just relax, Edward,' I said smiling up at him.

I pulled his pants and boxers down together and looked in wonder at his cock. 'Wow there must be growth hormones in the water,' I muttered. If I didn't know the three brothers were adopted I would be thanking the gods for the invention of genes and wondering what their father was packing.

'What?' Edward asked.

'Nothing, just admiring you.'

I pumped my hand along his length a few times then kissed his knob. I wrapped my hand around the base and took the rest in my mouth, sucking hard as I pulled back. I teased the slit with my tongue, tasting the pre-cum already.

'Bella,' Edward moaned as if he was in pain. He was panting and his cock was twitching in my hand.

I smiled to myself and started sucking him, bringing my A game. Before long he was close to cumming and I was desperate to taste him. I didn't often let guys have all the pleasure, I expected a reciprocal arrangement, but I wanted to pleasure Edward with nothing in return.

'Shit,' I heard him whisper and I felt the cum hit the back of my throat. I swallowed down everything and kissed his knob again before I stood up.

He was leaning against the wall panting, covered in sweat. I tucked his cock back into his boxers and pulled him into my arms. He slumped onto me, his forehead resting on my shoulder. I could feel him trembling.

'Are you alright?' I asked. He nodded. 'You are acting like a virgin,' I laughed.

'I am a virgin,' he whispered.

I didn't say anything. I just held him as he recovered.

©(storyline) 2010 Abbyward


	7. Chapter 7

'Would you like to come to my place? No one will be there at the moment,' Edward asked.

'Yeah, I was going to skip my afternoon classes anyway. It will be nice to have company, especially if it is you.'

'Follow me in your truck.' Edward took my hand as we left the bushes and we walked to the car park.

'Bella, Edward,' a voice called to us when we were almost there.

'Hi Emmett,' Edward said when he turned around to see who it was. My heart was heavy with dread as I turned to face him too.

'Can I have a word with Bella?' Emmett asked. 'You know, protective big-brother stuff.'

Edward laughed and looked to me. 'Meet me there?' I nodded and he kissed me before walking off.

Emmett and I watched until he disappeared around a building.

'You fuck me and don't even tell me your name, but you are Edward's girlfriend. How does that work?' He said, seething with anger.

'I'm sorry. I didn't know you were his brother, or he was your brother. I didn't mean for this to happen.'

'What? It was an accident? You slipped and impaled yourself on my cock?'

'No, I didn't mean to fall for Edward. I didn't mean to get into anything serious. All I was after was some fun.' I was upset and on the verge of tears, the horrible day had almost broken me, and Edward was too far away to make me feel better. But I turned my tears into anger and hit back. 'I heard about your bet. Congratulations, you disgusting pig. How much money did you win?'

'Beautiful, I'm sorry,' Emmett's voice became remorseful and he pulled me into his arms. He held me gently against his hard body. 'Please forgive me. I'm just a silly boy who was proud of having a beautiful girl. I wanted to boast about my good luck to my brothers.'

'Emmett, let me go,' I said as forcefully as I could manage.

Surprisingly he did as I asked. 'Fine. But I am a good guy, the best, and I will show you that. I will prove that I am the guy for you.' He kissed my lips gently then walked away, leaving me in a daze.

I recovered, raced to my truck and drove as fast as I could to Edward's house. Edward was waiting, sitting on the front step, a huge grin spreading across his face when I arrived. My sadness and anger was replaced with relief and happiness and I smiled back.

Edward took my hand and led me inside. He hesitated in the living room, looking from the couch to the stairs.

'Show me your room?' I asked.

Edward grinned at me and took me up to the third floor. His room was like the rest of the house – luxurious and modern. We sat on the couch even though the bed looked incredibly inviting.

'I bought 'Cop Out' the other day. Would you like to watch it with me?' He was nervous and adorable.

'Sure, as long as we can snuggle,' I said grinning at him.

He smiled back then turned to the entertainment unit. He opened the folding doors to reveal a massive television, a high-tech stereo and a DVD player. He quickly put the DVD in, grabbed the remotes and joined me on the couch. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he rested an arm on my shoulders.

By the end of Tracy Morgan's first scene I was bored and looking for entertainment, or possibly trouble. I brushed my hand over the front of his jeans as I pulled away from him. I stretched my back, reaching high above my head, pushing my boobs out towards him.

I relaxed and slumped back into the corner of the couch. Edward was watching me and adjusted his trousers. I kicked my heels off, lifted my legs, and placed them gently in his lap then rubbed his cock with one foot. He rubbed my leg as his breathing sped up.

Slowly his hand moved up my leg to the fly of my jeans, a wave of goose bumps washed across my body originating from his hand. He moved to kneel between my legs, the movie was completely forgotten. He leant forward and kissed me gently as he removed my jeans then leaned back as he pulled them off, they were very tight.

After moving my g-string to the side he slid a finger into my folds and pressed my clit.

'How does that feel?' he asked.

His touch to my clit combined with the electricity had me gasping for air. 'Circles work better for me,' I managed to say.

He moved his finger in circles around my clit and I instantly climaxed. It was so fast and strong I let out a scream. He pulled me into his arms, looking alarmed. I laughed when my breathing had slowed and squeezed him reassuringly.

'Was that good?' he asked hesitantly.

'I have never cummed that fast before. That was amazing. You must have natural talent.'

'I think it is just us. Everything just keeps showing us we are meant to be together. I wonder what sex will be like.'

'Yeah, me too.'

He lay back on the couch and pulled me on top of him. We snuggled happily for the rest of the movie, even though it was boring. When it finished we talked all afternoon. I had never had a proper conversation with a guy before, especially one without any sexual innuendo. I felt comfortable with Edward and although every touch made me horny I had no desire to act on it.

I left early to avoid seeing any of his family.

I cooked dinner and ate it with Charlie. He commented on my happy mood and told me he was glad I had come around to liking Forks. I didn't bother correcting him, I was too happy to spoil his delusions.

As I was getting ready for bed I got a text and my heart raced with fear until I saw it was from Edward.

Emmett and Jasper have invited me to the movies tomorrow. They said I could invite you. Please come with me? Edward

I didn't want to go anywhere with Emmett and Jasper but I couldn't say no to Edward.

Okay. When, where and what?

2pm, Port Angeles, Iron Man 2. Emmett is taking us in his hummer, we will pick you up at 1.30. Thank you for coming, with you there it will be bearable.

How could I say no to Mr. Talented Fingers? See you tomorrow. Sweet dreams.

I will dream of you so they will be the sweetest dreams ever. See you tomorrow.

I was worried about what could happen but Edward's words dulled my fears and I slept well.

I spent a lot of time getting ready to go to the movies with Edward. I shaved my legs, straightened my hair, perfected my makeup, and found the perfect outfit to wear.

At exactly 1:30, just as my nerves were about to give out on me, there was a knock at the door. I opened it and pulled Edward inside for a hug, instantly feeling the relief.

'You seem happy to see me,' he laughed.

'Yeah I am, I missed you.' I stood back as I realised how ridiculous I was being.

'Wow, you look great, Bella. But you live in Forks now, it's very cold, you know.'

I looked down at my short red dress and black strappy heels then grinned up at him. 'I suppose I could wear more, if you insist.' I walked to the coat stand and got my black leather jacket and a faux-fur hat. There was no way I was going to cover my legs, not when they looked so good.

I turned back to Edward and found him staring at my legs. His eyes slowly travelled up my body to my eyes. Our gazes locked and the world stood still. We moved slowly toward each other and our lips met hungrily. Our tongues wound around each other. He held me tightly to his hard body, his arms wrapped around my waist. I rubbed my hands over his arms and chest, feeling the hard muscles bulging, then up to his hair. I buried my fingers in his soft waves. Slowly I closed my fists and tugged lightly on his hair. He broke the kiss and groaned.

'You are so good at kissing,' he said as he kissed down my neck.

'So are you,' I said as I tried to control my breathing.

A loud knock on the door broke our moment. It was Emmett.

'We are going to be late, especially if we have to drop you off at the hospital on the way,' he grumbled as he turned back to the car.

©(storyline) 2010 Abbyward


	8. Chapter 8

I looked at Edward in confusion and saw a grimace on his face.

'Shit, sorry Bella. I have been called into the hospital. Mr. Jenks is not doing so well, he has asked for me to sit with him. I couldn't say no. Emmett bought the movie tickets online and he insisted you go so they aren't wasted. He promised he would be nice and look after you. My brothers are fine once you get to know them, I'm sure you will like them.'

I stood there with my mouth open. I didn't know what to say. My mind was searching for an escape but came up blank.

Finally I nodded and Edward put his arm around me. He walked me to the car and helped me up into the back seat.

Emmett turned around as Edward walked around to the other side of the car, his eyes swept up and down my body, lingering on my legs. 'Do you like my car? It's big isn't it?' he said.

I nodded politely and turned to Edward. I didn't want to encourage Emmett in any way.

We stopped at the hospital and Edward pulled me into his arms. 'I really am sorry, Bella. I will see you soon,' he whispered in my ear.

'I could come with you to see Mr. Jenks?' I was desperate to find a way out.

'No,' he replied and moved away from me. 'Have fun with Emmett and Jasper. They will be nice to you.' He prodded Emmett's shoulder then jumped out of the car. He gave me a wave and smiled as he shut the door.

There was welcome silence as Emmett sped to Port Angeles. I didn't know what to say to a guy I had spurned, let alone two. I hoped they didn't know they were both in the same situation. I had made a huge mistake and I was learning a difficult lesson.

Emmett pulled up to the theatre and turned off the engine. Jasper jumped out, opened my door for me, and offered me his hand.

'You look great today, Darlin'. He whispered as I stepped down.

Emmett joined us on the sidewalk. 'Come on, I need to pick up the tickets from the counter.'

'You go ahead. I need a smoke,' Jasper replied.

They both looked to me. I could see both wanted me to accompany them and I didn't want to go with either. I chose the lesser of the two evils.

'A smoke sounds good,' I said, staring at my feet. I couldn't look at either of them, I didn't want to see Emmett's disappointment or Jasper's happiness.

Emmett walked away without saying anything. Jasper lit a smoke and passed it to me.

'Your ass looks good today. Has Edward had it?'

My surprise dragged my eyes up to meet his. 'Excuse me? You shouldn't be asking that. He's your brother.'

'Yeah but you were my girl. I can ask my girl that.' Jasper took the smoke back.

'I don't think so. And I was never your girl.' I turned away from him to show I was done with the conversation.

'I bet he's still a virgin. Sometimes I think he has a pussy. Fuck, this tastes good when I share it with you.' He moved behind me and placed his hand on my ass, rubbing it gently. 'I bet you taste good all over. I want to taste your pussy,' he whispered in my ear.

I quickly moved away from him but not before my pussy clenched. I could imagine Jasper tasting me and I wanted it. I found Emmett at the counter and stood next to him. Jasper wouldn't do anything to me when we were all together.

'Hi, beautiful. What would you like to eat? I'm buying,' Emmett asked me.

'Popcorn please,' I said.

'Finally you say something to me. You look beautiful today, the red makes your skin glow. Let me know if you get cold, you can borrow my coat.' Emmett got our tickets and bought the food and I helped carry it to Jasper who was waiting by the doors.

We found our seats just as the lights dimmed and I was grateful I wouldn't have to make uncomfortable conversation. Unfortunately Emmett and Jasper sat either side of me so I was uncomfortable anyway. I tried to take up as little room as I could. I pressed my legs together and folded my arms tightly over my chest.

I could feel a cold draft drifting around my bare legs. By half way through the movie I had goose bumps all over my skin and my arms were now trying to hold the warmth in. I shivered violently.

'Want my coat?' Emmett asked.

'Yes please,' I reluctantly accepted his offer.

He shrugged it off and spread it over my legs. I felt instant relief as the warmth his body had left in the fabric wrapped around my frozen legs. He also lifted his arm and draped it around my shoulders. The weight felt good and him caring for me and protecting me from the cold was very nice. I saw Jasper turn to look at us out the corner of my eye and the chill returned as I prepared for the challenge.

'Silly girl should wear more clothes,' Emmett explained to Jasper.

Jasper seemed to accept this and I relaxed again as he turned back to the movie.

Emmett's arm tightened around me, pulling me in to rest against his body. His finger trailed down my breast and then he reached for the popcorn, which was in my lap, as a decoy. My nipples hardened and I felt wetness between my legs with his touch. I had gone without sex for too long. I was becoming frustrated and ready to have anyone with a penis, especially a big one. I mentally shook myself to get the thoughts out of my head. I almost laughed when he found he couldn't reach the popcorn and would have to use his other hand, and let me sit up. I was glad he wouldn't find many stealthy ways to touch me.

Jasper reached for the Maltesers which Emmett was holding. He used the distraction to slip his other hand under the coat. He rested his hand on my thigh for a second then started moving his fingers in small circles. The circles moved across my leg and down between them. They opened like they had a mind of their own and the circles travelled up the ravine. He pushed his finger into my folds and pressed my clit.

The contact made me jump and that caught the attention of Emmett.

'What are you doing?' he whispered to Jasper.

Jasper quickly removed his hand. 'Nothing.'

'Fuck off, you were doing something.' Emmett was no longer whispering and he earned a shhh from the people behind us.

'Emmett, calm down,' I whispered.

'You were touching her.' Emmett didn't lower his voice at all.

'So were you with your I'm-keeping-her-warm bullshit.' People were starting to look at us and we were getting a lot of angry comments.

I stood up to leave. 'You two. Outside, now. Don't make me tell you twice.'

To my surprise they both stood up and followed me out.

'How dare you touch her,' Emmett growled as soon as we were through the doors.

'How dare you touch her,' Jasper retorted.

'Emmett, Jasper, stop, please,' I said to no effect. I sighed, gave up, and sat down on the nearest bench. I was scared about what could happen but I had also resigned myself. At least Edward wasn't here.

'She was cold.'

'She had your jacket.'

'She needed direct heat.'

'She was warm enough.'

'Is that what you were doing? Checking her temperature?'

'I just wanted to touch, she didn't mind.' Jasper had no excuses left.

'How could she say no with you forcing yourself on her?'

'Why do you care?'

'Why do you care?' Emmett echoed.

They were silent for a second and I held my breath wondering what would happen next.

'Because I fucked her,' they both said at the same time. 'What?' It was almost comical watching them talk in unison. But I couldn't laugh. I sat cringing, ready for their attack.

'Your younger girl?' Jasper said after a pause. Emmett nodded.

'Your new girl?' Emmett said. Jasper nodded.

'And now Edward's girlfriend,' Jasper said as they turned to me.

©(storyline) 2010 Abbyward


	9. Chapter 9

'Please don't tell him. I don't want to hurt him,' I whispered.

'Why did you choose him?' Emmett asked. 'I know he isn't as experienced, he is probably still a virgin. I can satisfy you better. You could have at least chosen Jasper, I hate losing to baby Edward.'

'You haven't even fucked him yet, have you?' Jasper asked. 'How can you make a decision without that? You will come running back to us.'

'I don't think I had a choice,' I whispered. 'The decision was made for us. We have chemistry.'

'Well you test that chemistry in the bedroom. Let us know how those three seconds go.' Jasper laughed cruelly.

'Yeah. And we can share too. You don't have to choose between us.' Emmett pulled me off the bench into his arms as he spoke. I didn't struggle, I was too shocked. I had been with a lot of guys but never two at once, and never two who were happy to share. It was taboo to talk about other sexual partners with guys. They didn't want to know who else they were sharing with.

'You have the most amazing mouth, beautiful. My hummer is always available to you.' Emmett bent down to kiss me and I kissed him back as I thought about the pros and cons. They were beginning to weigh in favour of Emmett and Jasper when he broke the kiss and let me go.

Jasper pulled me into his arms and he brushed his thumb over my lips. 'I want a hit of your strawberry goodness, just like under the stands, next to the changing rooms.' He leant in and kissed me deeply. All I could see was the pros of dating Emmett and Jasper and I knew my decision.

'Let's go home,' Emmett said when we resurfaced. He slung an arm around my shoulders and tucked me under his arm. Jasper placed a hand on my lower back and walked on my other side.

Jasper climbed into the back seat of the Hummer with me and took my hand as Emmett drove out of Port Angeles.

'Come here,' he said and pulled me into his lap. Emmett was concentrating on the open road so we almost had privacy. But I knew that I would need to get used to being with more than one person in this strange relationship. Jasper held my face between his hands and we kissed deeply. When we surfaced for air I turned to straddle his lap. My short skirt rode up and Jasper pushed it further up over my hips.

As we continued to devour each other's lips I undid his jeans and rubbed his cock. Jaspers hands travelled down my back and massaged my ass. He moved my g-string aside and ran a finger down the crack and round to my wet pussy.

'You are so wet, Darlin'. He mumbled into my lips.

His finger rubbed from my clit to my pussy over and over. When his finger was covered by my wetness he circled my ass. Slowly he pushed a finger into me and groaned.

'I want your ass. Please?'

'Let me lube you up first?' I knelt down on the floor of the car and licked up the length of his cock. I pulled out his wallet and pulled out a condom. I rolled it down him, careful not to remove the lubrication it came with. I wrapped my mouth around it and bobbed up and down a few times, leaving as much saliva behind as I could. It tasted horrible, like plastic and oil, and saliva wasn't the best lubrication as it dried up quickly, but I had to make do. I spread it along his length with my fingers then stood up and slipped off my g-string.

I turned around, bent over and grabbed the base of his cock. He licked his thumb and pushed it into me quickly before replacing it with two fingers. He pumped them in and out a few times then withdrew them and held my hips. I lined his cock up with my ass and slowly bobbed my way down until he was buried deep inside me. I felt uncomfortable but that soon passed and I felt full. He held me by my hips and helped me move up and down, slowly at first, faster and rougher as it became more comfortable.

I bent down and slipped a finger into my pussy, rubbing backwards so Jasper would feel it too. He started gasping as his orgasm approached so I moved my finger to my clit and rubbed it furiously. He slammed into me one last time and cummed deep inside of me. I was close and with a couple more rotations of my finger I cummed too.

I slowly stood up and pulled on my g-string. I sat opposite Jasper and watched him tucking his cock away. He laid his head back against the seat and let out a deep, satisfied sigh.

'Shit that's good,' he said then looked at me and grinned.

I gave him a smug half-smile and looked out the window. We were just slowing down on the outskirts of Forks. Emmett pulled up outside my house.

'I will walk you inside,' he said to me, glancing at Jasper who nodded.

Emmett hopped out of the SUV and Jasper pulled me to him for a quick farewell kiss.

'You have made the right choice,' he said as Emmett opened the door behind me.

'You two are weird,' I said, I couldn't believe Jasper had just fucked me within meters of his brother. I also couldn't believe that Emmett didn't mind his brother fucking me, and witnessed it without any objections. 'How can you agree to this arrangement?'

'We are guys. Pussy is pussy, fucking is fucking. If we can get it we will take it, no matter the situation.' Jasper grinned at me, still in his post-sex happy place.

I looked to Emmett for his input.

'We can share. Other guys share all the time. We aren't really brothers, not by blood anyway, so it isn't weird. Just think of it as fucking two best friends.' Emmett grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the car, into his arms.

'Be back soon,' he said to Jasper and shut the door. He tucked me under his arm and we walked to the house. 'Let's go find somewhere comfortable.'

I unlocked the door and led him to the living room. He sat down on the couch and pulled me onto his lap, straddling his bulging crotch. He twisted a hand into my hair and pushed his lips roughly to mine. I opened my mouth and his tongue darted in, wrestling with mine. I moved my lips between his and then sucked hard on his tongue. He pulled away, breathless.

'Please do that again,' he groaned. I leant in to kiss him but he pulled back away from me. 'On my cock?'

I raised my eyebrows then slowly undid his pants. I knelt down between his legs as I pulled him out then licked up his length. I could feel him trembling with anticipation. I took as much as I could of him into my moth then gently grazed my teeth back up his length. He started to pant as I wrapped my lips around his knob and pushed him into my mouth and down my throat. I sucked hard and slowly pulled back, eliciting a loud groan from him. I circled the tip with my tongue before diving back down and sped up to a faster rhythm.

I sucked as hard as I could and within a minute he was thrusting his hips and moaning. I felt his balls tighten and pulled back before he could cum. He let out the breath he was holding and groaned in frustration.

'That's fucking cruel, beautiful. But fucking hot too,' he said. 'I know, we are not just here for me to get off.' He grinned as he recited my words.

I pulled his wallet out of his pocket and found a condom then pulled off my g-string. He took it, rolled it down his length and pulled me down onto the couch. He knelt between my legs and slowly pushed into me.

'You are so wet, beautiful,' he said when he was fully submerged.

He started slow, easing in and out of me, but I wrapped my hands around the back of his legs to pull him harder and faster into me. He started to pant as his orgasm approached. I reached down and rubbed myself. My second orgasm came hard and fast just as Emmett's arrived.

He collapsed onto me and I wrapped my arms around his massive shoulders. Our breathing eventually slowed and he crawled off me, easing out slowly with a moan from both of us.

'I better go,' he said, reluctance clouding his voice. 'Jasper is waiting in my car. He might start messing with my stereo. See you tomorrow?'

'Yeah, some time tomorrow. Text me.'

He gave me a quick kiss and left.

I decided I couldn't move yet. Being fucked by two big cocks, in such a short space of time, had left me feeling weak and achy. I switched on the TV to watch trashy day-time soaps and fell asleep.

©(storyline) 2010 Abbyward


	10. Chapter 10

A soft knock at the front door woke me a short time later. I pulled on my g-string as I went to answer it.

'Hi Bella!' It was Edward and he looked incredibly happy to see me. I felt horrible about what I had done today but couldn't help smiling.

'Hi Edward. Come in.' I stepped back to let him in.

Instead of walking past me into the living room he pushed the door shut behind him then wrapped his arms around me. I gasped as I felt surges of electricity washing over my body. Edward pressed his lips to mine and gently pushed me backwards until my back was against the wall. His body was hard against mine.

'This just makes a great day even better,' he said when we parted. 'Did you have fun? I'm sorry I couldn't go with you. But I am glad I didn't. Mr. Jenks almost died. Dad let me use the defibrillator. I got his heart started again. I saved a man's life, Bella. It was the biggest rush ever and awesome! I wish you could have been there. He fell asleep then his heart monitor said his heart stopped so I pressed the call button. Dad came in with the crash-cart team and told them to give the paddles to me. I got to decide what charge and got to say clear. It took two shocks to get him back. He is in ICU now and I will go back tomorrow. They say he probably won't die tonight. I had to see you and tell you about it.'

I hadn't been able to get a word in, not even to answer his question. Edward's excitement was contagious and I couldn't stop smiling. He looked at me expectantly.

'That is awesome, Edward. Congratulations.'

He swept me up into a hug and spun me round making me laugh. I hadn't laughed genuinely for a long time.

'I got a text from Emmett before. Mum and Dad are going to Seattle tonight so they are having a games night. Will you come with me?'

His enthusiasm and happiness made me nod in agreement before I had thought it through. He spun me around again as I processed what tonight might mean. I would be spending the evening with two guys I had fucked, who were happy to share me, and their brother who I had feelings for that I had never felt before.

'I need to shower before we go, okay?' I asked. I needed to wash off Emmett and Jasper.

'Okay,' Edward said. He bowed his head and looked at me through his lashes shyly. 'Can I join you?'

He said it so quietly I wasn't sure I had heard him correctly. 'What? You want to shower with me?'

He wasn't looking at me anymore, his head bowed under the weight of his embarrassment. He nodded and I melted inside at his adorable inexperience with women. I took his hand and led him up to my bathroom. In the middle of the room I let go of his hand, turned to face him, and slowly peeled my dress off over my head. I unhooked my bra and pushed my g-string down my legs then kicked my clothes into the corner.

I stood and watched Edward. The bulge in his jeans clearly said he was turned on but I could see he was fighting it. He was uncomfortable in this new experience, not knowing what to do or what was expected.

'I seem to be wearing a lot less cloths than you,' I said to lighten his mood. 'That needs to be fixed. I would put clothes on but, seeing as we are here to shower, I think I am the one suitably dressed. So you need to match me.'

He managed a lop-sided grin but still didn't move. It was going to be up to me to help him.

'Okay, we will start with the pants,' I said as I undid his fly and pushed them down. 'I have already seen you without them so that is nothing new.' His cock sprang out, huge and ready for me.

He kicked his shoes off and the jeans followed. I stepped forward and ran my hands around his hips to his lower back. I pulled him to me then moved my hands slowly up his back to his shoulders.

'You are so sexy, Edward. Your muscles are so hard and ripped. Your body is amazing, please let me see it.'

'Okay. But fully-naked is scary the first time so be kind.' Edward whispered in my ear. I could feel his nervousness vibrating in waves off his body.

I slowly lifted his shirt off over his head, threw it onto the floor then pulled him back into a tight hug. I gave him a minute to slow his breathing which had sped up with his fear.

I leant back so I could look at his chest. 'This is amazingly hot,' I said as I ran a finger down the valley between his chest muscles. 'Do you work out?'

'Yes, Emmett and I use our gym every day before school.'

'It's working for you, and me, by the way. I love muscles.'

I leant back further so I could see his stomach. 'Your abs are amazing too. You must have worked hard to get in shape.'

'Yeah, I do a lot of crunches.' His smile was back, I had successfully distracted him.

I let go of his body and ran two fingers down the grooves above his hips. 'These are the best part. They show girls exactly where to go to make the guy happy.' I stepped back so I could see all of him. 'Over all your body is awesome. I like it a lot.'

I took his hand and led him into the shower. I turned the water on then turned to face him.

'Thank you,' he said. 'Thank you for making this easy for me.'

'You are welcome, you have nothing to worry about though, not with that body. I'm going to wash now, feel free to watch, touch, whatever.'

I soaped my whole body as he stood there watching. As I was rinsing off he finally made his move. He took over from my hands, rubbing over my body, massaging away the soapy water. He started kissing me all over and I became wet, not just with the shower water.

He turned the shower off, wrapped me in a towel, and draped another towel around his waist. He took my hand and silently led me out of the bathroom. He hesitated in the hallway, unsure which of the closed doors was my room. I took the lead, opened my bedroom door, and pulled him inside.

I dropped my towel, lay down on my bed and pulled Edward on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his head down so I could kiss him. His naked body pressed against mine felt good. His weight on me seemed to intensify the electricity. My heart rate sped up. I gasped for air between kisses. Our tongues tangled together. I could feel his hard cock pressed against me.

'Bella,' Edward whispered. 'I want to make love to you.'

'Are you sure?' I had to check even though in my mind I was jumping on his cock and riding him to my orgasm. Although I was also scared, for the first time I wasn't going to fuck, I was going to make love. No one had ever wanted to make love to me so in a way I was also a virgin.

'Very,' he answered and pushed my legs apart so he could kneel between them.

He sat back to look at me and started studying my pussy. Every touch sent bolts of energy through me. Goose bumps appeared all over my skin. He parted my lips and ran the tip of his finger around my entrance. Then it moved up to my clit which he circled. Each circle seemed to wind my climax closer like a fish on a fishing rod. I gripped the sheets and arched my back as I cummed.

When I finally floated back down to Earth I reached for his cock and placed it at my entrance.

'All you have to do is push,' I said. 'Keep it slow and ease in and out slightly if there is any resistance.'

He didn't move. He was nervous. I was nervous too, but also excited. I loved feeling a hard cock inside me, and I loved the connection Edward and I had. I was eager to feel what the combination would feel like. I was preparing for multiple, massive orgasms.

'Take your time,' I said with a reassuring smile.

He started moving into me. I held my breath. He was very gentle. I could feel myself stretching to fit his big cock.

Finally he was fully sheathed inside me. He was panting. His head was bowed and his eyes were closed tight.

'Are you all right?' I asked.

'Yeah, it feels so good. Better than I had imagined.'

'Your cock feels so good inside me. Can you feel that electricity?' I pulled him down so I could wrap my arms around him. 'Just take your time, Edward. It will feel even better when you start moving. I think I will cum almost immediately.'

After a few seconds he slowly drew out of me and thrust back in. We both moaned in unison at the sensations. I could feel my orgasm building fast. Two more thrusts and I screamed in ecstasy.

'Oh, your cum has made it so slick,' Edward said tensely. 'I'm not going to last much longer.'

'I want you to cum inside me, please.'

He started moving faster and I felt another orgasm coming quickly. I arched my back as it built up inside me. Edward took one of my nipples into his mouth. He sucked on it hard then released it.

'I'm going to cum,' he said.

'Me too,' I managed to say before I did.

'Bella,' he called as his cock twitched and his cum spilled inside me.

'Wow,' I muttered when our bodies had calmed down.

'Yeah, that was great.' Edward grinned down at me then became serious. 'Thank you for understanding my inexperience and helping me through it. I'm sorry if I wasn't as good as other guys.'

'Edward,' I held his face between my hands so I could look into his eyes. 'That was ten times better than any other guy. Our connection, our electricity made it so much better.'

'I love you.'

'You don't have to say that just because we had sex.' I was not ready to say it back, I had only just managed to think it. 'Can you pass me a towel?'

He eased out of me and we both let out a deep breath. He picked up my towel and handed it to me.

'Shit. We should have used a condom,' he said as he wiped himself down.

'It's alright. I'm on the pill and I'm clean. And I know you are clean.'

'Okay,' he said as he climbed back onto the bed and wrapped me in his arms.

We lay there for an hour, not talking, just enjoying each other's company. I felt happy and secure in his arms. I could have almost told him I loved him, if I wasn't so scared of that.

©(storyline) 2010 Abbyward


	11. Chapter 11

We heard Edward's phone ringing and he got up to get it. He brought it back to the bedroom and showed me the message.

It was from Emmett.

Hey bro. You still coming to our Wii Partii? We are getting pizza now so hurry up.

I laughed at his spelling even though my stomach was tying in nervous knots. I didn't know what was going to happen, or what my decision was anymore.

'I will tell him we are on our way,' Edward said and left to get dressed.

I quickly washed myself again and dressed while Edward waited downstairs.

Edward had walked from the hospital so I drove us in my truck. He rested a hand on my leg the whole way, we were lucky I didn't crash with the distraction that was. I pulled up in front of the house and turned the truck off. I sat there, unable to move, my fear fixing me to the seat.

'Let's go in,' Edward finally said. 'This will be fun.' I don't know who he was trying to convince, he seemed just as nervous as I was.

'Yeah. I'm going to kick your butt at Wii Sports.' I tried to laugh and surprised myself at how genuine it sounded.

We walked up the steps together into the living room.

'Finally,' Emmett said, pausing the tennis match he was playing. 'Pizza is in the kitchen, drinks are on the bar and prepare your asses for a kicking.'

'Yeah sure,' Edward laughed. 'I will go get pizza for us, you get comfortable, sit where you want.' He squeezed my hand before he walked away.

I sat on the couch opposite Jasper. Emmett started up his game again.

'So you haven't told him?' Jasper asked me.

'No, I couldn't ruin his mood. He had such a good time at the hospital. And I haven't decided anything yet so there is nothing to tell.'

'Ha,' Jasper snorted. 'There is plenty to tell. What happened today wasn't nothing. That's alright though. We thought you might have some trouble telling him so we got some truth-telling-aides from the guys on the reservation.' He pulled a small bag out of his pocket and showed me the small white pills inside it.

'Ecstasy?' I asked. I had seen it before in Arizona. It was the easiest drug to get besides pot and was a regular guest at my friends' parties. I had never tried it, I preferred to stay in control of myself.

'Yes, the best I have had. The reservation guys only supply the best.'

Edward returned with two plates of pizza and Jasper quickly put the bag away. We ate in silence, watching Emmett owning the Wii tennis. The game finally finished and, after his celebration dance, Emmett challenged Edward to a match. I went to the bar to get a drink. I quickly poured and swallowed three shots of bourbon, trying to calm my nerves. Then I made bourbon and cokes for everyone, doubling the bourbon ratio for my own.

I sat in the corner of the couch and tucked my legs up. As I watched Edward and Emmett play I had time to think. They were having fun together, taunting and occasionally shoving each other. Jasper was laughing and egging them on as he watched the game. I could tell they were close and cared about each other, just like brothers should. I couldn't see the negativity Emmett and Jasper had voiced about Edward, they seemed to all have the same relationship. There was normal sibling rivalry there as they tried to win the game but also an undercurrent of happiness.

Emmett and Jasper were far from normal though. I was still struggling with their willingness to share me. If only they would extend their willingness to include Edward, then everything would be perfect. Edward would have to agree to it all too though. His inexperience might hold him back from that sort of deal.

'Fuck,' Emmett yelled. Edward had just won the match point.

'Bella,' Edward said as he turned to me. 'Want to play?'

'No,' I said and shook my head. 'You are too good. Jasper can play.'

'I have a better idea,' Jasper said. 'Let's go old school and get out a board game.'

'Awesome,' Emmett laughed. 'Let's go find them.' They raced off out of the room.

Edward sat next to me and pulled me to him. 'Things can get very competitive. It's alright if you don't want to play.' He took a sip of his drink. 'Has this got alcohol in it?'

'Yeah, a bit. Is that alright?'

'Well let's hope Dad doesn't notice it's gone. It tastes good though, not what I expected.'

He drank the whole glass then coughed and winced with the burn. I could see even more of his innocence. It was going to be hard to convince him that sharing me was alright.

Edward and I made ourselves some more drinks and were drinking when Emmett and Jasper returned. Jasper was holding a box triumphantly and they were both grinning.

'Twister!' Emmett said. I quickly downed the rest of my drink, needing it's courage. Edward followed suit then wobbled as he stood up.

'Lightweight,' Emmett laughed.

'I think that means it is time for a little round bit of fun,' Jasper said as he pulled the Ecstasy out again. 'Here you are, Edward.'

He passed each of us an Ecstasy and the three of them swallowed them, Edward with a little hesitation. I pretended to take mine but put it into my pocket instead.

Emmett set up the Twister mat and directed us to the corners. A red left hand, green left foot, green right foot, and blue right hand later and I was a Bella sandwich. I felt a hand rub up the back of my leg and looked down to see Jasper grinning at me. I shook my head and suppressed my smile.

Yellow right hand was next and I found myself next to Emmett. He reached over and brushed his hand over my breast before spinning for the next move. My nipples hardened and I felt wetness between my legs. I never knew kids' games could be so stimulating.

Green left foot and my legs were spread wide. I glanced down and caught Edward staring at my pussy. He reached out and rubbed a finger down the seam in my shorts, sending shock waves to my clit. I gasped, lost my balance, and fell, bringing everyone down with me. Everyone started laughing as we untangled and sat back on the couches.

'That was fun,' Edward said. 'But the colours were starting to swap around under me.'

'That would be the Ecstasy starting to work,' Jasper told him. 'Relax and enjoy it.'

'I'm so happy right now,' Edward said and hugged me. 'I got my girl and my brothers here. We are having fun playing games. Life doesn't get any better.'

We all laughed at him. He was feeling the utter bliss provided by Ecstasy.

'Wow. Feel this cushion. So soft. So awesome. I wonder if that is how clouds feel. I bet clouds feel happy, flying up there in the sky. I would like to fly.' He threw the cushion up into the air. 'It feels like a cloud but it doesn't fly like a cloud, it flies like a cushion. Lucky we don't sit on clouds, we would get very wet.'

Emmett and Jasper were giggling uncontrollably at Edward. They were feeling the effects of the Ecstasy too. Edward reached for his drink then dropped it.

'Ahh,' he cried. 'That is cold. It's freezing. How did it get so cold? Or is it just cold compared to how hot it is in here? It is really hot in here.' He pulled his shirt off over his head. 'Are you hot, Bella? I can help you with your clothes.'

'No, Edward,' I replied with an amused smile. 'I feel fine. I think I will keep my clothes on. Feel free to take yours off though, I like the view.'

'I really want to touch you,' he whispered into my ear. 'Can I touch you? Your skin looks silky smooth. I want to touch it and lick it.'

'What about your brothers?' I asked.

'Oh yeah. Don't worry about them, they can't see us they are watching TV.' He reached out to rub his hand on my leg. 'So good. So smooth.'

He was wrong about Emmett and Jasper. They were watching us with amused smirks on their faces. The television wasn't even on, we were their entertainment.

'Edward,' Emmett said. 'Can I feel that? I want to feel how smooth she is.'

'Yeah,' Edward agreed. 'Her skin is like polished marble. And feel her hair, it's like a waterfall.'

Both Emmett and Jasper joined us and ran their hands over me. I was starting to feel Edward's imaginary heat wave too. I loved the attention from the three guys, it was making me horny. I wanted to take advantage of their happy, carefree moods.

'I know what will feel even better,' I said. 'Something with a pattern on it.'

'Yeah,' Edward agreed. 'Where can we find that?'

'How about here.' I lifted up my t-shirt and slipped it over my head. 'My bra has flowers stitched onto it.'

All three reached out to rub the fabric and my nipples hardened. Jasper leaned over to my breasts and kissed one of the hard lumps.

'Your flowers smell good,' he said when he pulled away.

'I can take it off if you want,' I suggested. 'But can we go somewhere a bit more private?'

'My room is closest,' Emmett said quickly.

We all walked to Emmett's room and I removed my bra. Emmett and Jasper sat on the bed and watched as Edward sucked on my nipple. Almost instantly I was gasping for air.

'My pants are too small,' Edward said and started undoing them. He quickly found the reason when his hard cock sprang free. 'Oh yeah. Here is the problem.'

I reached out and stroked it, making him moan. He reached out to undo my shorts and pushed them and my g-string down.

'Bella, I have to put it in you. It is so hard. I need you to make me cum right now.'

He grabbed my arms and backed up to the bed, pulling me with him. Emmett and Jasper quickly stood up to give us room as Edward lay back and I climbed on top. Emmett had his cock out, wanking himself while he watched us.

I lined his cock up with my entrance then dropped quickly down onto it. Edward moaned loudly and I gasped. I leant forward to kiss him before I started bouncing on him. I felt Jasper touching my ass and his finger circling my hole. Slowly he pushed a finger into me and I stopped moving, unable to keep my rhythm. Edward took over and slowly moved in and out of me.

I sat up and saw Emmett climbing onto the bed next to us. He leant in to kiss me and our tongues battled for supremacy. He pushed his pants down and leaned back to take them off. I bent down and took his cock into my mouth. I sucked hard as I pulled back then grazed my teeth over his knob. He sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

As I was pushing Emmett's cock back into my mouth between my lips I felt Jasper gently pushing his cock into my ass. I felt him stop when he was fully buried inside me and he kissed my back. I had never felt so full. I could feel an orgasm coming, building slowly inside me. I tried to catch my breath and let out a deep breath around Emmett's cock.

'Your mouth is so good, beautiful,' Emmett said as I started sucking him again. 'I love it when you suck me hard and use your teeth.'

'Her ass is good too,' Jasper told Emmett. 'So tight, it holds my cock perfectly. How is her pussy, Edward?'

Edward groaned beneath me, unable to reply.

'He is concentrating on not cumming too fast,' Emmett said. 'Speaking of cumming, if you play with my balls while you suck I won't last much longer.'

I reached out and rolled his balls around in my palm, squeezing them gently. I flicked my tongue over his knob every time I pulled back. I swallowed his pre-cum over and over. He was close to cumming.

'Fuck that's good,' Emmett said and cum squirted down my throat. I swallowed it all as he lay back on the bed panting.

I rested my head on Edward's chest and concentrated on the feelings building inside me. The two big cocks trusting into me felt amazing. I felt full and tight. My orgasm was rolling around in my stomach, building momentum ready to bowl me over with its force.

I could hear Jasper's panting and knew he was close. Edward held my head and pulled it up to kiss me. I panted heavily into his mouth and he moved to my neck so I could breathe. He left a line of kisses down my throat then sucked hard on my skin on my shoulder. This sent electricity through my nerves straight to my clit, sparking my orgasm. My muscles contracted several times and I screamed my pleasure.

Jasper let out a loud groan and I felt him twitching inside me. He eased out of me and flopped face-first on the bed beside us.

'Your cum makes it feel so good,' Edward said through his teeth. 'I'm going to cum soon.'

'Me too, again,' I said. I could feel another orgasm building, just from Edward and my chemistry now. I could tell it was going to be big, even after all the others I had had during the day.

He started pounding into me harder and I moved my hips to meet the thrusts. It wasn't long until we were both groaning with our impending orgasms.

'Oh Bella,' Edward called as he thrust deep, his cum squirting into me.

Hearing him call my name and feeling his cum pushed me over the edge and I cummed too.

I lay on top of him, unable to move as my heart rate slowed and my breathing regulated. The foursome had exhausted me completely. All I wanted to do was sleep. Judging by the heavy breathing Emmett and Jasper were already asleep and Edward was almost there.

©(storyline) 2010 Abbyward


	12. Chapter 12

The next thing I was aware of was bright sunlight shining on my face. I rolled over to shade my eyes and bumped into someone. Suddenly the events of the night before came back to me, stampeding through my mind.

I sat up and clutched at my pounding head. I looked around me and saw Emmett and Jasper still asleep. Edward was gone. I put my clothes on and went out to the living room to find Edward. I couldn't find him anywhere so I left and went home.

It was midday when I arrived home. I went straight to bed and slept for a few hours until the phone rang.

'Bella, where were you last night?' It was Charlie ringing from work.

'Hi, Dad. I stayed at a friend's house. I left you a note.'

'You left me a note saying you were going to a party, not staying the night. I would have appreciated a call, or a text, or even just knowing where you were.'

'Sorry, Dad. I didn't plan on staying, I drank too much to drive home.'

'You were drinking? Where did you get the alcohol?'

'It was just there. I didn't have much.'

'I am very disappointed you were drinking but well done for not driving. Next time I want to know what is happening or I will ground you. I will be home in two hours for dinner.'

'Okay, Dad. Sorry. See you later.'

I decided to roast a chicken for dinner to make it up to him. I spent an hour preparing vegetables and stuffing, going all out for him.

As I watched it cook I checked my phone. No messages. I decided to call Edward, I needed to know if he was alright with what happened, I needed to hear his voice. I rang his cell phone but it went straight to voicemail. I rang his home phone too.

'Hello?' Esme answered.

'Hi Esme, this is Bella. Is Edward home?'

'No he is still at the hospital with Carlisle. But I am glad you rang I wanted to talk to you.'

'Okay ...' I suddenly had a sinking feeling, I wasn't sure how much Esme knew, or how much she guessed, but she defiantly suspected more than I was comfortable with.

'Bella, you have made Edward very happy these last few days. Thank you, I was beginning to think he would never find someone. But there is something else going on in my family that is not so good. I think it is something that could ruin our happiness. My sons and I are very close. I have learnt to read them very well.'

I couldn't say anything, I bowed my head with sadness and embarrassment that she knew everything.

'You had sex with Emmett, didn't you? I guessed that the night you had dinner with me and he came home. I know my son, and you are easy to read too.'

'Not just Emmett,' I whispered.

'Jasper too?'

'I didn't know,' I had to try to explain myself. I didn't want this kind woman to think badly of me. 'They don't look like brothers. I messed up badly. I wish I could rewind and change everything.' A tear slipped out the corner of my eye and ran down my face.

'Life doesn't work that way, Bella. But life does have a way of working itself out. You need to have faith that everything will work out in the end. And make sure you do everything you can to bring about a happy ending.'

'I will do anything for Edward, I really like him.'

'Well I hope everything will work out then. Seeing my son happy and in love would be so great. I'm sure I will see you soon, Bella. Bye.'

'Bye, Esme.' I was disappointed I hadn't spoken to Edward but Esme's positive attitude made me feel a little bit happier.

I sent Edward a text.

I missed you this morning. What was so important to get you up so early?

I spent the rest of the cooking time watching my phone, waiting for a reply. When I started mini countdowns, willing him to reply, I decided I was just making myself crazy, I would see him tomorrow.

Charlie arrived home just as I was finishing the gravy. We ate together in front of the television and I went to bed early.

On the way to school the next day I bought two Red Bulls to drink to help me stay awake. Ten minutes into my first class I wished I had never woken up.

Mrs Meyer had taken the weekend to think about what I had said and had formulated a pay-back plan.

'Good morning class. Today is the first day of our new routine. It was pointed out to me on Friday by someone,' she stared straight at me and narrowed her eyes, making the whole class turn to look at me with curiosity. 'That my class isn't good enough. So I will no longer tolerate people not doing their reading homework.'

There were groans from most of the class and many death-ray glares aimed at me. I sunk down in my chair, trying unsuccessfully to hide.

'Mrs Meyer,' Tyler was waving his hand in the air trying to get attention. 'I would have read the chapter but my dad used my book to light the fire. He said he would get me a new one but Amazon have run out of stock and say it will take three months to get one.'

'That is not my problem, Tyler,' Mrs Meyer said with an evil grin. 'I cannot keep catering to you. I need to teach those who want to learn. So everyone should have read all but the last two chapters of Wuthering Heights. Today we are going to analyse the abusive patriarch and the patriarchal family. Who can give me an example of the abuse that occurs in the novel?'

There was complete silence in the room.

'Who can name one of the patriarchs?'

Again there was complete silence.

'Who can tell me what a patriarch is?'

Once again, total silence. Hesitantly Lauren raised her hand.

'Is it a type of head pastry chef?'

'No, Lauren. But well done for trying. I think that will be your homework for this week. I want a fifteen hundred word essay analysing Emily Bronte's use of patriarchs in Wuthering Heights.' She turned to the board and wrote up the essay topic amid groans from the class.

The rest of the lesson was silent as the class got out dictionaries, paper, and pens to start their essays.

'Thanks, Bella,' several of the students hissed at me as they left the class after the bell. No one was happy but I didn't care, I was saving their education.

I dawdled to Trigonometry, unwilling to face what Mr Varner had in store for me.

'Test time,' He said when we had all sat down. 'I have been told I don't cater for some abilities so I need to test you to see what your abilities are. These questions range from basic to advanced, do the best you can.'

I dropped my head down, ready for the stares and comments from my classmates.

'Bella strikes again,' I heard Tyler mutter beside me.

Luckily the rest of the time was silent as we worked through our tests. Mr Varner had made it very difficult, especially for those struggling in the class. There were a lot of sighs as they realised there were only two basic questions, the rest were college scholarship level questions. Even I couldn't do most of the test, I still had a year before I needed to know how to do them.

We were given another essay to write in History about the reasons for starting a war. I was glared at so much I was waiting for my face to melt and fall off.

Finally the bell for morning tea rang and I could escape to the forest for a smoke. I had one more teacher that would hate me for pointing out their faults to go. I texted Edward while I smoked.

Meet me in our private garden at lunch? I need a hug :-(

I needed something to look forward to, it was the only way I would be able to get through the next class.

©(storyline) 2010 Abbyward


	13. Chapter 13

Once again I was faced with an angry teacher intent on punishing me for my criticisms. We were to write a detailed timeline of the evolution of cats, including references. Lunchtime couldn't come soon enough. I was desperate for a break from the hatred.

Finally the bell ran and I ran out of the classroom, straight to the garden. I pushed my way in and flopped down on the ground, leaning against the wall.

Ten minutes later Edward had not turned up and I was on the verge of tears. I left the safety of the garden and went to check the parking lot. His car wasn't there. I sat on one of the benches, totally depressed, and waited for the bell to ring.

The afternoon passed slowly. Luckily I hadn't talked to my Spanish teacher on Friday so we were spared any punishment and I didn't get lynched.

I walked into Chemistry, still hopeful that Edward would be there. He wasn't. I learnt the assigned chapter by myself, sitting at the library table in silence. I handed in my notes and rushed out of the school to wait by Emmett's truck.

'Bella,' Emmett said coolly when he saw me waiting.

'Hi Emmett. Where's Edward? Have you seen him since Saturday?'

'Yes. We had dinner together last night. He's helping at the hospital today.'

'Why isn't he returning my calls or texts?' There was something wrong and I didn't understand what was going on.

'Mr. Jenks died the morning after the party. Edward was too hung over to get there and see him before he died. He went to the hospital to visit and was told the bad news. I don't think he wants to see you anymore. He's very angry at everyone at the moment. He isn't happy about what happened. I think we all made a serious mistake.'

I was shocked by what Emmett was saying. Edward didn't want to see me anymore. I had lost Edward.

'Can you tell him to call me? I need to speak to him.'

'Just leave him alone, Bella. He doesn't want to see you. Just forget about him.'

'But I love him. I have never loved anyone like I love him. I will never love anyone like I love him. I'm such a screw-up. My life is ruined.' A tear slid down my cheek as it suddenly hit me: I loved Edward.

'Just give him time, he'll come around. He has always been a happy guy, it's just buried under some shit at the moment.' Emmett's voice softened like he felt sorry for me. He gave me a hug before he left.

I went home and spent all afternoon on my homework, cooked dinner for Charlie, and went to sleep early. No phone calls, no texts.

Tuesday was similar, the teachers were still angry and the students were annoyed. But I saw Edward twice. The first time was before school. He was standing talking to Emmett by his car. Their conversation looked intense but Edward broke it off suddenly and walked away when he saw me. At lunch I saw him across the cafeteria. By the time I had pushed my way through the crowds he had disappeared. I went out to the parking lot to find that his car was gone, he had left school.

Wednesday was better, and worse. Edward's car was in the lot when I arrived at school. I looked for him all day but didn't catch a glimpse. I raced to chemistry, excited and nervous to see him and talk to him. Five minutes after the start of the lesson he was not there so I told Mr Banner I was going to the library and ran off to the car park.

Edward was getting into his car.

'Edward,' I said, gasping for air. 'We need to talk.'

'I have nothing to say,' he said coldly.

'Edward, please. I'm sorry about what happened.'

'What happened, Bella?' Edward said angrily.

'I'm sorry about what we did with Emmett and Jasper, and about Mr. Jenks dying.'

'Why are you apologising for that? You didn't kill him yourself. It's something that happens.'

'Okay I'm just sorry about Saturday night. We shouldn't have done that.'

'No, Bella,' He slumped against the car. 'We shouldn't have done that, but I'm not blaming you for that either. We all took drugs and drank, that was the problem.'

'So why are you angry at me and avoiding me?' I couldn't understand the hostility and depression radiating off him.

'I wasn't angry at you. I was avoiding you because I was embarrassed. What happened was wrong for brothers to do and I was sad that it was you that we did it to. The thing that made me angry was my conversation with Mom last night. She didn't know that I didn't know that you had fucked both my brothers before the party. So now I know everything and I don't want to see you ever again.'

'Edward,' I said but he had gotten into his car and slammed the door. I stood and watched him drive away from me, out of my life forever.

OOooOO

'Bella. What's wrong?' I was on Skype with Emily who was grounded for fucking Mike in her bedroom. Everyone else was at the Lady Gaga concert.

'Nothing,' I said, I didn't want to talk about my mess of a life.

'You look terrible. I can tell there's something wrong. It doesn't look like you have any makeup on and is that Charlie's sweatshirt you're wearing?'

It was true, I wasn't looking after myself or caring about my appearance. I didn't see the point anymore. I wasn't chasing my next fuck, I wasn't even trying to tease anyone. Edward didn't want to know me, Emmett felt sorry for me, and I hated myself.

'Remember I told you about Edward?'

'Oh yes, the love of your life right?'

'Yes, I think he was.'

'Was?'

'Yes was. I screwed everything up. He doesn't want to see me again.' I felt the tears building behind my eyes. Very few people had ever seen me cry and I didn't want Emily to see it, so I took a deep breath and forced them back.

'What about the other guys?' Emily didn't understand the connection between people in love.

'Emmett and Jasper are Edward's brothers. They have some family-bond thing going. They don't want me either. Emmett feels sorry for me, I think.'

Emily had a shocked look on her face. Finally she recovered and said, 'Brothers, Bella. You fucked a whole family?'

'I didn't know they were brothers. I'm such a fucking skank.'

'Bella! Don't say that. Why did you say that? You have fucked brothers before, remember Marcus and Caius?'

'Yeah, but not at the same time. Not a threesome.'

'A threesome? Did you have a threesome?'

'Four. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and me."

'Shit. Wait till I tell the girls you did that. They'll be so jealous. You are the conquest queen!'

I knew Emily was trying to cheer me up by distracting me from my mess. But I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. I didn't want to remember any other guys I had been with. I didn't want praise for achieving something all my friends were striving for. I didn't want anything but Edward.

I wanted a normal relationship with a normal guy. I wanted to love, be loved, and make love. I wanted to be Edward's girlfriend.

'Emily, I can't stop thinking about him. I love him.'

'Then go get him. Do anything to make it right. You have changed, Bella. In a good way. You have grown up. That's what love has done for you. A year ago we would be organising a foursome celebration party, stocking up the bourbon, and ordering the Ecstasy. Now look at you. You see that the drinking, drugs, and fucking lifestyle isn't for you. Go get your man and live happily ever after. But please remember your makeup. And proper clothes can only help.'

I managed a half smile. She was right. I had changed for the better. Edward had changed me.

'Thanks, Emily.'

'You are welcome. At the next party I will toast your happy ever after with a bottle of champagne. See you next week.'

I disconnected and went to bed.

(See 'A rock feels no pain', Chapter 19)

©(storyline) 2011 Abbyward


	14. Chapter 14

'Bella, you and Edward can go to the library straight away,' Mr Banner said, waking me from my depression-induced coma. I looked up and saw Edward. He was staring at his shoes, his shoulders slumped and head bowed.

We walked in silence. I found the book we needed and placed it between us on the table. Edward took out a pen and paper and started doodling designs around the edge.

I cleared my throat nervously. 'So, how are you?'

'Not interested in small talk,' he replied, still not looking at me. 'Mom told me I'm not allowed to miss any more school this close to exams so here I am. Don't worry, I have already learnt the chapter.'

I didn't know what to say. Small talk was out and asking if he was horny was far from appropriate. We sat in silence for a long time. Eventually I couldn't handle it anymore.

'I'm glad that you came to school. I would feel bad if I caused any more problems in your life. I don't want to be the reason you don't graduate.'

I wasn't sure if he heard me I spoke so softly. But then his fist clenched on the desk. I reached over slowly and rested my hand on his.

'I truly am sorry for what I have done. I didn't plan anything, especially not us falling in love. I hope you can forgive me one day.'

He looked up at me. Our eyes met, the electricity flowed, and we were in our own universe. He brushed a tear from my cheek.

'I can't stop thinking about this connection,' he whispered. 'How can I deny that intensity? Just from touching you. I am yours and you are mine, that is obvious, meant to be. But I can't get passed the fact that you fucked both of my brothers.'

A sob escaped my throat. For a couple of seconds I thought he was about to forgive me. I thought I was going to get him back. I thought everything was going to work out. I was wrong.

The bell rang. Edward collected his things. He put the book away and left. I sat for a while drowning in my grief.

I went home and cried myself to sleep.

ooOOooOOoo

'Mom says your fucking is a habit that needs to be broken. She says I should give you a chance. That I should help you through it.'

Edward and I were sitting in the library again. I was halfway through the chapter. We had hardly spoken. I sat and focused on my work, trying to keep my heart from hurting. I didn't reply.

'I don't know why she is pushing it. She must really like you.'

I didn't know either. Esme was a sweet woman, too nice almost. But very strange. She wanted her son to date me. Date a girl who sleeps around.

'I really like you.' He said this so quietly I wasn't sure if I heard it or imagined it.

I wanted him to say it so much. In my dreams he said it. In real life...

'What?' I asked, finally allowing myself to look at him.

'I really like you,' he said slightly louder. I was stunned. 'Say something.'

'I don't know what to say.' I sat looking at him as my heart repaired and the world brightened. It took me a while to compose the perfect reply. 'I really like you too.'

'So I will try to help you break your habit. Then maybe we can be together.'

'Thank you,' I whispered. On the inside I was dancing a mini rave.

He didn't know it but my habit was already broken. Finding then losing love was my cure. I hadn't thought of sex for days. I hadn't looked for it either. All I wanted was love. I wanted Edward to love me.

When we parted after school he took my hand and squeezed it. A smile lit his face and I grinned back. It felt like a new beginning. This time I would do better. Everything would work out.

I spent the whole weekend doing better. After school on Friday I went straight to the hospital and signed up to be a companion to the patients. They were so desperate for volunteers they almost begged me to stay all weekend.

I went home, cooked Charlie a three course meal, and went to bed early.

I woke up extra early to go to the hospital. I was sent to the long term patient's ward with a stack of old tattered books. The patients conducted a vote to choose the book I was to read. Mr. Clearwater was determined in convincing the room to vote for a Playboy magazine but Jane Eyre won in the end.

I sat on the end of Mr. Clearwater's bed and read for three hours straight until my voice started cracking. Then I helped the patients with their water, pillows and magazines and went to the cafeteria for lunch.

I sat by myself in a corner eating a sandwich, daydreaming about Edward. Suddenly my daydream became reality.

'Hi Bella.' Edward sat opposite me with his sandwich. 'How is everyone in the ward?'

'They're great,' I said nervously. I wasn't sure how he would react to me stepping into his territory. 'How did you know I was there?'

'Oh, the nurses told me I wasn't needed there today and I was curious about why. I hope they didn't make you read for too long, it can be hard on your throat.'

'I don't mind as long as I make them happy and don't have to read Playboy.' I laughed but it came out as a nervous giggle. 'So where have you been?'

'The recovery ward. I have been sitting with patients after their surgery as they wake up. Not as fun as Mr. Clearwater and his Playboys, but rewarding just the same. I have to get back, I will see you later.'

I spent the afternoon thinking about Edward, analysing our conversation, and losing chess against Mr. Clearwater.

The next day I returned to the hospital and spent a fun morning decorating a wall of the paediatric ward with the kids. I quickly forgot every trouble I had when a little girl told me her big brown blob was her family at the beach the day after she got a new puppy.

After we finished getting the paint off their arms, faces and clothes we had wheelchair races down the corridor. Grumpy Dr. Warner came to see what was making all the noise but couldn't stop the fun when he saw the smiles on their faces. The kids even convinced him to have a race.

By five o'clock the small kids were exhausted. I curled up on the ward couch to read some books and was quickly surrounded by kids. By the time I had finished five books most were asleep and the rest were fighting it. The nurses took them one-by-one to bed.

When the last one was taken away I looked up and saw Edward. He was leaning in the doorway, staring at me.

'I just wanted to come and say hello and see you tomorrow,' he said to me. 'I am going home now.'

'Okay, see you tomorrow.'

'Oh, and Mr. Clearwater says hi. He wants you to take over from me in the ward. He said something about appreciating your body.' He grinned and winked at me then walked to the stairs.

©(storyline) 2011 Abbyward


	15. Chapter 15

His fingers grazed along my cheekbone then down to my chin. The trail they left burned and my heart raced.

'Let me finish,' I scolded him. I was almost finished reading the chapter to him. 'Concentrate, you need to learn this.'

'Keep reading, I'm listening,' he said. But his fingers trailed down my neck and caught a strand of my hair. I stopped reading to watch him twist my hair around his fingers. 'Did you sleep well?'

'Fine, thank you. Those kids sure know how to party. Did you?'

'No.'

'Couldn't you stop thinking about the centrefold in Mr. Clearwater's Playboy?' I grinned.

'No. All I could think about was you,' he said seriously, wiping the smile from my face. He lifted his hand and ran his fingers over my lips. 'I need to have you. We are meant to be together. I cannot fight it anymore. It will take some time for me to get over everything but I am going to. I'm going to do my best to make this work. Do you want to?'

'I want to,' I said breathlessly. I wanted to cry with happiness then kiss him all over. I wanted to fuck him because his fingers made me feel so good. But I wouldn't. I had changed. My life wasn't all about fucking anymore.

He leant in and kissed me gently then deepened it, his tongue exploring my mouth. I weaved my fingers into his hair as his arms circled my waist. My heart raced and the world disappeared.

'Stop,' he said. My racing heart sank, he had changed his mind. 'We'll get told off. Come with me.'

He towed me down the bookshelves to the anthropology section and down a deserted row. At the end he pulled me to him, holding me tight against his body. He crushed his lips to mine.

'It feels so good,' Edward muttered into my lips. 'The electricity is amazing. I can't get enough of it.'

He lifted my skirt and pushed down my panties. He slipped his finger into my folds and rubbed it over my clit. I started gasping for air. I leant in and kissed down his neck then sucked hard on the skin above his collar bone. He took my hand and placed it on the bulge in his pants. I rubbed my hand over it firmly, making him moan.

'I want you so bad,' he whispered. He wrapped his other arm around my waist and lifted me onto an empty shelf. I opened my legs and he stepped between them, pushing his cock against me. His lips and tongue found mine again.

I reached down, undid his pants, and took his cock out. I gripped it firmly and stroked along the length. As I wanked him I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth and teased it with my tongue. I felt his cock twitch and pre-cum lubricate my hand.

After two more strokes Edward took his cock from me and rubbed it over my pussy. I felt sparks as it moved over my clit and my entrance. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed him inside me. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him towards me. He lined his knob up with my entrance then pushed into me slowly. We both moaned with ecstasy.

'Oh Bella,' he said. 'It feels so good to be so deep inside you.'

'It feels so good to have you there,' I replied with a smile.

'What's going on here?'

My smile disappeared instantly. Mrs. Call was standing behind Edward.

Edward pulled out of me quickly and I let out a deep breath at the sense of loss I felt.

'Hi Mrs. Call,' I said as he tucked himself into his pants.

'We were looking for a book about Forks' history,' Edward said as I quickly pulled on my panties behind him.

'I wasn't born yesterday,' she replied.

'Yeah we know,' Edward said under his breath. I suppressed a giggle.

'Please get out of my library.'

We quickly walked passed her, collected our bags, and left the library. As soon as we were out we both started laughing.

'I'm so embarrassed,' Edward said between laughs. 'I just got caught fucking in a library.'

'That wasn't the first time I have been caught, I have built a resistance to embarrassment.' I instantly regretted what I had said when his face fell. 'Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Forget it, please.'

'It's alright,' he said and sat on a bench. 'I better get my work done. The bell will ring soon.' He took out his paper and pen and started writing.

I knew he wasn't alright. He had a problem with my fucking around and I had stupidly brought it up. I had ruined our first happy moment.

'Alright I'm done,' he said a minute later. 'Let's get this to Mr. Banner.' He started walking away and I followed meekly, unsure what to do or say to make everything better.

He handed his work to Mr. Banner and left the class. I kept following him silently, he would have asked me to leave him alone if he didn't want me to follow. As we walked to the car park he took my hand and squeezed it.

'Tell me about your most embarrassing moment,' he said when we got to his car. He opened the passenger door for me then walked round to the driver's side.

'Edward, I don't want to upset you. We don't have to talk about that stuff.'

'I want to know. It might be hard to hear but I think it will help me. That's what girlfriends and boyfriends talk about anyway, isn't it?'

'I don't know, I have never had a boyfriend until now.'

'Never?'

'No, just boys who were friends who I slept with.'

'Good,' he said smiling again. He pulled out of the school. 'So tell me your most embarrassing moment.'

I sighed but couldn't think of a way to avoid telling him. I decided on a lesser memory, I didn't think he could handle the worst, no matter how hard he tried. 'I was with a guy called Paul in the Gym back in Arizona. The lights were out until the coach of the basketball team walked in, followed by the team. She made us apologise to the team for desecrating their court. It was embarrassing but afterwards the team knew I was up for it.' I slapped my hand over my mouth quickly, trying to stop the flow of words.

'It's alright, Bella,' Edward said and reached over to take my hand. 'We all did things in our past we wish we hadn't. But it was in the past, that's what matters. It's the present that's the most important. I'm beginning to see that. I want you to be honest with me now, and know that I still love you.'

I groaned. 'Okay, that wasn't the most embarrassing then.' I didn't want to tell him everything but I could see his logic and I could also see I was going to tell him.

'Tell me.' He pulled the car into Charlie's driveway. We walked in silence to the house, I was debating with myself if I should tell him or not.

'I was at a party. I was drinking for the first time and I had a bit too much. I hooked up with Eric on the couch. Apparently everyone was watching and taking pictures. The pictures were circulated through the school, eventually the principal saw them. They called Mom and Charlie in. Charlie flew all the way from Forks. They showed them the pictures. Charlie tried to get me to live with him but I refused. Mom gave me a lecture after he left about getting the boy to do the work.'

'The work?'

'You know, make me cum instead of making myself cum.'

'Your mom is weird. Why did she tell you that?' Edward was confused because his mom was so different to mine.

'The pictures showed me doing what I usually have to do, make myself cum. I was touching myself while I sat on his cock.'

'Why do you usually have to do it?'

'No guy has ever made me cum without help from me, apart from you that is.' I was able to smile at him again, now that the conversation had moved away from my past.

'I'm the only person who has made you cum?'

'Yes.'

He leant over to kiss me. 'I am very happy to hear that. You are also the only person who has made me cum. Have you been with anyone since that night?'

I knew exactly which night he meant: the night that almost ruined everything for us. 'No,' I whispered. 'I haven't even thought about that. All I can think about is you. All I want is you.'

'Good.' We sat in silence for a few minutes. I could tell he was deep in thought.

'Say it,' I eventually said, I needed to hear what he was thinking.

'I don't think we should make love until your fucking habit is broken. I think that won't help you recover.'

'Edward, don't you understand? It is broken. I haven't fucked for over a week. I haven't even made myself cum. I have hardly even thought about fucking, and when I did it was always with regret that it caused our unhappiness. All I have thought about is you and how I want to be with you, good enough for you. I don't want to fuck anyone but you for the rest of my life. I love you.'

©(storyline) 2011 Abbyward


	16. Chapter 16

He lunged for me, pushing me back onto the couch. His lips pressed firmly to mine then opened. He explored my mouth with his tongue. I buried my hands in his hair and pulled him impossibly closer to me. He swung his leg over so he was straddling me.

'Bella, touch me, please.' He sounded like a desperate man.

I undid his pants, pulled his cock out and stroked his length. It was still sticky from our interrupted sex in the library.

'It's sticky from earlier,' Edward said.

I licked my hand to lubricate it and started stroking slowly along his length.

'That is so hot. You just licked your own juices off your hand.' He was breathless from my hand job.

'And now I'm going to suck them off. Lie down.'

He didn't say anything, just did as he was told and lay down opposite me on the couch. I kneeled between his legs and stroked his cock some more. I took his knob in my mouth and sucked hard. He tasted salty, I hummed with appreciation.

'Oh Bella,' he whispered.

I took as much of him as I could into my mouth then slowly pulled back. He closed his eyes and lay his head back on the arm of the couch. I teased the slit with my tongue then started moving up and down along his length fast. I wrapped my hand around the base and pumped it in sync with my mouth. I kept sucking as hard as I could, swallowing the salty pre-cum.

'Stop, Bella. I'm getting close,' Edward said and pulled me up to his mouth. He kissed me hard and pushed me onto my back. 'Your turn.'

He grinned at me as he pulled my panties down. He was having fun, all our worries were forgotten. He ran a finger down from my clit to my opening then back to my clit. My heart started racing, jolted to life by the electrical flow.

'Mmmm,' he said as he sucked my juices off his finger. 'You taste so good.'

He leant down and licked the full length of my folds. I closed my eyes to fully enjoy the sensations sparking through my nerves. He sucked on my clit, teasing it with his tongue. My back arched involuntarily. Every nerve in my body was lit up. My nipples hardened and tingled when I touched them. I buried my other hand in his hair and pulled his face closer. I couldn't get enough of him.

Suddenly he thrust his fingers into my pussy and I cummed. He licked it all up from me then his fingers. He held out the last finger for me to suck and groaned as I did so.

'Let's go to your room,' he said. 'I don't want to get caught again.'

He held out his hand to me and pulled me off the couch. I was still recovering from my orgasm so I stumbled as I took a step. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders to steady me. I could feel his hard cock against my ass. I rubbed myself against it then started walking to the stairs. He moved his hands to my hips and followed me.

'You have a very nice ass,' he said as we climbed the stairs.

'Thank you,' I replied and gave it a little shake. He laughed and smacked it gently. 'I like being spanked, do it again.'

We walked into my room and he grabbed my hand, stopping me from getting onto the bed. He gently pushed my torso forwards with one hand and held my hips with the other. He smacked me again gently then again harder.

'Okay, that's enough for now,' he said. 'Turn around.'

I did as I was told and watched as he removed his clothes. His body was amazing and I could feel myself getting wetter as I looked at his huge cock. He was also more confident now, I was happy he felt comfortable with me. I quickly slipped my clothes off while he watched and we stood naked, looking at each other.

'Your body is hot,' he whispered. 'I love your nipples.' He reached out to tweak them. I gasped with the contact.

'Your body is amazing. I see you got over your shyness.'

'Only with the help of an amazing woman.' He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me. 'Thank you for being so good to me.'

I looked up and our eyes met. 'No, thank you. You have helped me become a better person.'

Our lips met and I closed my eyes tightly. I didn't want to ruin this moment with tears, even if they were happy ones.

'Lie down and spread your legs,' he said.

I sat back and scooted up the bed. Edward followed me, crawling on all fours. He put his hands under my ass and lifted my hips. He pushed his cock into me slowly, easing slowly in and out as he went. When he was fully buried inside me he paused and let out a deep breath.

'That is so good. I don't think I will ever be able to live without this now.'

'Good. I don't want us to ever be apart. I want to be with you forever.'

He started moving. Gently and slow at first but faster and harder as we neared our climaxes.

'I'm going to cum,' he whispered.

'I want you to cum deep inside me,' I said. 'I'm going to cum all over your cock.'

He moaned and I felt his cock start to twitch. I was suddenly over the edge. We cummed together.

'I love you,' I whispered when I had caught my breath.

'I love you too,' Edward replied.

THE END

©(storyline) 2011 Abbyward


	17. Chapter 17

'Bella, are you ready?' Edward called from the stairs.

'Almost,' I replied. I was changing my clothes for the fourth time. I needed the perfect outfit. The red dress was too short to be appropriate. The short denim shorts and pink camisole was too informal for a party. I couldn't find any shoes to match my green crepe dress. I settled on my white dress and a purple cardigan.

Edward and I had been dating for a month. We had been invited to Esme and Carlisle's twenty-fifth wedding anniversary party. It was the first time I had been in the same room as his whole family. Once a week Edward and I had dinner with Esme and I had run into Emmett and Jasper at school. I avoided all of them the best I could, tonight was my first failure.

I touched up my makeup and opened the door to find Edward about to knock. I pulled him into the room and pushed the door closed.

'Do I look alright?'

'You look amazing,' he replied with a reassuring smile. 'Please try not to be so nervous.'

'Yeah, I will try. I'm just glad there will be plenty of people there. You will stay with me all night right?'

'Of course, Bella. I promised I would.'

I took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. 'Right, let's go.'

We walked out to Edward's car. He opened my door for me and held my hand as I stepped in. This always made me want to laugh but I liked it too much to show Edward my amusement. I didn't want him to get embarrassed and stop.

Much too soon we pulled up at the house. The street was lined with flash cars, all Carlisle's colleagues and Esme's high-society friends were there. We sat in the car in silence for a minute. Edward was kindly letting me find some composure.

'I don't belong here,' I whispered, voicing one of my lesser fears.

'Yes you do. You are my girlfriend. You are here with me to celebrate my parents' love and what we will have some day.'

'What about the rest of your family?'

'You are my girlfriend. The past is the past. We have agreed to forget it and everyone else has too. It will be fine.' Edward took my hand and squeezed it gently. I turned to see his contagious smile. 'I will be next to you all night, you and me together.'

'Forever,' I added and smiled a genuine smile back.

'Yes. Good, let's go.'

Edward jumped out of the car and walked round to pull me out. He took my hand and led the way to the front door. Just inside the entrance were Esme and Carlisle greeting guests.

'Bella, I'm so glad you decided to come,' Esme wrapped her arms around me in her customary hug.

'Yeah, sorry I said I wasn't going to.'

'Don't worry, I totally understand. These events are very daunting, just don't slip down the stairs and fall flat on your face like I did at my first Cullen-family party.' She grinned then turned to Edward.

'Bella, it is nice to finally meet you.' I turned to Carlisle. His work schedule meant that this was the first time I had met him. He was tall, blonde and handsome. His smile was almost as bright as Edward's and his handshake was very firm.

'It's nice to meet you too, Dr Cullen.'

'Carlisle, please. Thankfully I am not at work at the moment so call me Carlisle. Although you wouldn't know I wasn't at work by the company I am keeping, Alistair!' He turned away to a small man who had just arrived. Edward took my hand and led me to the bar.

'Good start, right?' Edward said as he poured two cokes.

'Yes, good. Thank you.'

We stood against the wall and watched the crowd as we sipped our drinks. Occasionally Edward would lean down and tell me someone's name and their relationship to his parents. Often people greeted Edward as they passed and he would introduce me. I met doctors, congressmen, CEOs and billionaires.

Eventually I relaxed. Everyone was very friendly and amiable.

'Here come Emmett and Jasper,' Edward whispered to me.

'Okay, I'm ready.'

'You have nothing to worry about.' He took my hand and held it firmly. I focused on this and anchored my racing heart to it.

'Edward, Bella,' Jasper greeted us. 'Big crowd tonight.'

'Yeah, it will be easy to slip out unnoticed. We bought some party enhancements.' Emmett was grinning at us and laughed when Edward groaned.

'They are here,' Jasper said to Emmett, he had been searching the room. 'Wait here for a second, we will be back.'

They walked away, weaving through the crowd. A minute later they emerged again towing two girls, they stopped in front of us.

'This is Alice,' Jasper said as he pulled the tiny dark-haired girl to his side. He kissed her temple then gazed into her eyes. As their moment drew out I looked away uncomfortably. I felt like I was intruding on something very intimate.

'This is Rose. Rose this is my brother, Edward, and his girlfriend, Bella.' Emmett said this without his eyes leaving Rose's body. 'Shit you are sexy, Rose. Have I told you that?'

He pulled her to him and captured her lips with his. This broke her scrutiny of me.

'Let's leave them to it,' Edward whispered when he realised their attention was held and couldn't be diverted. He took my hand and led me through the crowd.

'Mom,' Edward said as we passed her half way across the room. 'We are going up to my room. We need a break from all this. You out did yourself with the guest list.'

'Ha ha, Edward,' she said. 'I really didn't expect this many would be able to make it. Can I come with you? I need a break too.'

'No, Mom. You've made your bed, now lie in it. And I don't think we want you to join us on my bed.'

Esme smacked him gently on his arm, smiled up at him, and wandered off to greet more people. We finally got to the stairs and climbed them to Edward's room.

We flopped down on his bed and I let out a big sigh of relief. 'Your room is awesome.'

'Is that because you have escaped the horror party or because my bed is super comfy or because you love everything to do with me?' Edward rolled onto his side so he could see me.

'Your bed is super comfy. Please get off so I don't have to share.' I couldn't stop my giggle. I started laughing fully as Edward tickled my sides. 'Okay, stop. It is because you rescued me from the party and took me to a slice of Edward-heaven, which includes the most comfy bed. Which I love sharing, especially with someone so sexy.'

'Good answer. You look very sexy tonight.' His hand moved slowly down my body, over my hips, and down my leg. It travelled back up my leg, pushing my dress up as it went.

'Edward, not while there are so many people here,' I told him, not really meaning what I said.

'What? I'm not doing anything, I just wanted to see what you were wearing under this.' He didn't stop and soon my dress was up around my waist. 'Mmmm white. You look so innocent in white. I love it. I love you.'

'I love you too. And you look sexy and very wicked in your suit. I like the black-on-black look, especially with the bit of chest-hair showing.' I ran my finger down the small amount of chest I could see. He shuddered and closed his eyes with my touch.

'That feeling I have every time you touch me. It's always there. It makes my cock harden in record time. And I can't hide it in these pants.' He fell back and threw his arms over his eyes.

'Sorry,' I said, grinning at his antics. I pulled my dress back down to cover myself up. 'I get so wet when I feel it. I probably should carry spare underwear with me.'

'Not helping, Bella,' he growled, trying to hide the huge grin that spread across his face. I giggled then sat and waited for him to recover.

There was a knock on the door and it swung open and hit the wall. Emmett came in with his hand over his eyes. 'I'm not looking. I have my eyes covered. Get decent and come with me. I have a party trick to show you.'

'Emmett,' Edward groaned. 'What are you doing? Look where you are going before you break something.'

'Come with me, you two. Hurry up.' He walked out the door and we could hear him galloping down the stairs.

'You know we won't be left alone until we play along. We better go.'

'Yeah,' I agreed. 'Let's go see what trouble they are up to now.'

We descended to the second floor and found Emmett bouncing in his bedroom doorway waiting for us.

'Enter, lady and gentleman. Your evening's entertainment is awaiting you. Please proceed to the couch, sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride.'

Edward shook his head then led me to the couch. Jasper and Alice were sitting on the floor against the wall on cushions. Emmett joined Rose on the bed.

'Jasper, please be so good as to bestow on us the merchandise,' Emmett was committed to his host routine.

'What?' Jasper replied, tearing his eyes away from Alice.

'Ecstasy, now. Stop eye-fucking Alice and give us the good shit.' Emmett dropped his posh vocabulary in his impatience.

'We would be actually fucking if you hadn't barged in like a giant cock-blocking elephant.' No one could believe that those words had come from tiny Alice. After the initial shock wore off everyone started laughing. Jasper pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. While he attacked her mouth he dug a bag out of his pocket and tossed it in Emmett's direction.

'Sweet,' Emmett said. He passed them out to everyone. Both Edward and I pocketed ours and grinned at each other as we saw what the other was doing. Alice refused hers so only Jasper, Rose, and Emmett took the pills.

We sat listening to Emmett's Super Massive Black Hole CD as the drugs started to work. Emmett and Rose started to make out and Jasper was exploring Alice's body with his hands.

'It's too hot,' Emmett exclaimed after a few minutes. 'Let's go outside.' He jumped up and pulled Rose after him. 'Come on everyone.'

We all followed him outside and watched as he ran into the forest.

'Jasper, come check out this leaf,' he called from the trees. Jasper bounded across the lawn to him.

'I think I should go supervise play time,' Edward told me. 'Do you want to come?'

'Maybe later,' I said grinning. He laughed at my lame joke and kissed me on my forehead. 'I'm fine here. You go look after the kids.'

He smiled at me, kissed me quickly on my lips and ran off after his brothers.

'You don't need to be scared of us, Bella,' Alice said with a reassuring smile when he was out of sight.

'Yeah I know,' I said.

'We know about you,' Rose said. She didn't look so inviting and friendly.

'What about me?' I asked nervously.

'About what you got up to when you first arrived. Emmett tells me everything.' Rose was watching me closely.

'But we don't care, right Rose,' Alice said. 'We know that you have changed for Edward. Everyone has a past. We understand that there are some things that need to be forgiven and forgotten. Right Rose?' She elbowed Rose.

'Yeah. No one has a clean record. I don't. I can forgive you for sleeping with the love of my life.'

'The love of your life?' Alice was staring wide-eyed at Rose. 'Wow, Rose. I never thought I would hear you say that sort of thing. You two must be serious.'

'Yeah, we are. We are in love.' Alice squealed and wrapped her arms around Rose. Rose grinned and squeezed her back.

'Isn't it great being in love? It makes everything better.' Alice turned to smile at me. 'And we have a new friend. Rose and I have been friends since kindergarten. She hit a girl who was pulling my hair.'

Rose laughed. 'I will beat anyone who hurts my friends, that includes you now, Bella. I hope you understand that it is hard to forgive you but I will.'

'Thank you, both of you, for being so understanding. I don't know if I deserve it but I'm very grateful.' I just finished speaking as the guys emerged from the forest.

Emmett gave Rose a handful of wild flowers and a peck on the cheek. Jasper handed Alice one tiny pink flower and took her hand.

Edward stood behind me, wrapped his arms around my shoulders and whispered in my ear. 'I couldn't find anything as beautiful as you to give to you. Everything pales in comparison so I gave up looking.'

I turned to face him and our lips met hungrily. We were interrupted by Esme who came to tell us everyone was leaving. That was our cue to line up by the front door and farewell everyone.

'Can you stand in front of me, Bella,' Edward muttered as we took our place. 'I have a situation in my pants that is not going to go away easily now I know we will be alone soon.'

It took a long time to say goodbye to everyone but I didn't mind. I could feel Edward's cock pressing into my back and rubbing every time we moved.

'I will see you two tomorrow,' Alistair said. He was the last to leave. 'The kids have been asking for you, Bella. And I promised that I would tell you to pick Edward up when you finish so Mr Clearwater can say hello. He misses you. You really made an impact on that man.'

'Sure, Alistair. See you tomorrow. Bye.'

As soon as he was gone Edward started dragging me to the stairs. 'Night Mom, Dad,' he called over his shoulder.

When we got to his room he pushed me up against the wall and moulded his body to mine. His lips found mine as he pushed his hard cock against me. He started rubbing it against my stomach. We broke apart for air, both gasping.

'Bella, I need you now.'

'I need you too, Edward.'

He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He walked to the bed and lay me down in the centre. I held him tightly between my legs. He started wetness-inducing kissing and sucking on my neck. I put my feet down on the bed so I could lift my hips. I reached down to pull my dress up. I lowered my hips and lifted my torso. Edward helped me remove my dress and received his reward in the form of my naked breasts. He moaned with pleasure and suckled my nipples.

'I can't wait any longer,' he groaned and jumped off the bed. He removed his clothes in record time and crawled back to me.

I took his cock in my hand and stroked it then rubbed the knob through my folds. I was already close to cumming with this minimal contact. I lined his cock up with my entrance and let go.

'Hold on to my hands,' Edward told me. He pushed my legs up and put my feet into his elbows. He placed his hands on the back of my thighs and I held onto them tight. He pushed into me fast and deep as he pushed my legs forward and I cummed hard.

'That was quick,' Edward said.

'Yeah,' I panted. 'That's what you do to me.'

'I love making you cum, Bella.'

'I love when you make me cum.'

He started easing in and out of me, winding my stomach into another orgasm like it was attached to his fishing reel. I lay back with my eyes closed, enjoying the sensations, and trying to hold back my climax.

'Bella,' Edward said, calling me out of my reverie. 'I want to see you while I cum.'

I looked into his eyes and held my breath as I lost control of my body. His eyes seemed to connect with my clit through my eyes, my pussy clenched and my climax hit me. I felt his cock twitch inside me as his climax hit too. He lay panting on my chest and we lay still, waiting for our breathing to regulate.

'I love you so much,' he said as he rolled off me.

'I love you so much too. I am so lucky to have you. You make me so happy.'

'You are the most amazing woman and I am the luckiest man in the world.' Edward pulled me into his arms and laid his leg across mine.

I fell asleep happy, content, and satiated in the arms of the man I loved.

©(storyline) 2011 Abbyward


	18. Chapter 18

'The Bet'

EPOV

'Emmett. Emmett. Emmett!' I was sitting on the couch opposite my brother who was spaced out with a massive grin across his face. We had been watching House and the credits were now showing. Usually Emmett was quick to change the channel to avoid credits and ads, preferring to flick through the channels and annoy everyone, but we had sat through both.

'Emmett!' I yelled and waved at him. He finally focused on me. 'Where were you? You have been sitting there grinning and ignoring everything for ten minutes. Give me the remote if you want to inhabit fairy-world.'

'I met a fucking hot girl today,' he said and flashed his grin at me. He ignored, or possibly didn't hear, my fairy-world comment. That would usually have earned me a dead arm or a punch in the gut. He hated anything that made him sound less of a man, that type of insult was always aimed at me. Memories of the girl must have been insulating his self-esteem.

'Great,' I said sarcastically. 'Congratulations. Who is she?' I didn't really care but I liked to know so I could avoid them. I had learnt my lesson last year when I walked in on him fucking a girl on his car bonnet in the garage. She remembered who I was and pursued me relentlessly for information about Emmett after he dumped her.

'I think she is in your grade at school. She is the most beautiful girl on the planet. Maybe even the universe'

I rolled my eyes at him but he didn't notice. I could see him drifting back to his daydream.

'Hey!' Jasper said as he came through the door. 'I love rain so much.'

'Jasper, you live in Washington,' I told him. 'You should hate rain.'

'No, I fucking love it. Especially when it is mixed with a pretty girl's white clothing.' His grin rivalled Emmett's.

'You two could audition to be the Cheshire Cat right now with all that grinning,' I said.

'Why are you so happy?' Jasper asked turning to Emmett.

'I met a girl today,' he replied.

'A younger girl,' I added. I was happy to put the attention on Emmett. My brothers liked teasing and baiting me. I think they were jealous that I was the first child our parents adopted, and slightly favoured by our mother. It was made worse by the fact that I was younger and more successful than them. Usually their jokes were about my lack of a girlfriend or, like last week, my role as a sex-toy for the old men at the hospital. It was nice to be able to sit back and be ignored as they competed with each other.

'Shit, a younger girl,' Jasper said with disbelief. 'You never notice younger girls. They would have to be naked dancing around a pole or wearing money to get your attention. I have even seen you walk into them because you didn't see them. I remember you saying younger girls don't have enough experience. I thought you were fucking that Washington University girl?'

'Yeah I was but now she's fucking some football player. Anyway this girl I met is younger but she is so beautiful I am going to break my rules for her. I can teach her anything she doesn't know, she's fucking worth it.' Emmett and Jasper laughed. I shook my head and then pretended to ignore them.

'My girl is younger too. She is new to school. I think she has only been here for a few weeks. Not long enough to know not to wear white.' Jasper high-fived Emmett.

'What did you see?' Emmett asked.

'Tiny lace bra just covering some very nice knockers. Double Ds I think. Oh, and a nice ass.' I recognised the same daydream state coming over Jasper.

'Double Ds fit perfectly in my hands,' Emmett boasted. 'They could use them at fittings. I want a job at a bra fitting place so frickin bad. But I don't think I could handle being hard all day without handling myself.'

'I had to leave the office without my application forms, I didn't want Mrs. Cope thinking my wood was for her.' Jasper laughed loudly. 'I can't wait to get this girl out of her wet clothes and fuck her.'

'Yeah, same,' Emmett said, nodding his head. 'I'm going to give it a go tomorrow. I will take the Hummer to school and use it to impress her. Girls love my giant machine.'

'Good luck with that,' Jasper said sarcastically. 'Younger girls love to play hard-to-get. You will need more than one day.'

'Yeah but I'm good at seducing girls. And you only think it's difficult because you have been shot-down so many times.' Emmett laughed evilly.

'Fuck you, Emmett.'

'No fuck you, Jasper. Actually I will go fuck my girl.'

'I bet I can fuck my girl before you fuck yours,' Jasper said. My brothers loved to gamble and created competitions out of everything.

'How much?' Emmett asked, getting out his wallet. 'I have five grand that I was going to use to get my 3d TV.'

'I don't have five grand. How about three?'

'Deal, but I want to see it. Last time it took two fucking months for you to pay me. I missed out on getting Kinect the day it was released.'

Jasper went to his room and returned with thirty hundred-dollar bills. Emmett counted out thirty of his own creating a pile on the table.

'Edward, you can look after the money until I win,' Emmett said to me.

'No,' I said. 'I'm not having any part in your disgusting bet. I hope the girls never sleep with you. I don't want to carry that much cash around anyway. Why can't you use bank cards like normal people?'

'I like the feel of a full wallet in my pants,' Emmett said. 'Right next to my cock. My two favourite things snuggling next to each other.'

'Whatever, Emmett,' I mumbled and went to my room. I didn't really hope the girls never slept with them, that was a waste of time, they would eventually. I hoped the two girls never found out about the bet, I don't think they would be happy.

I went to bed early. I had to go to school the next day, my two week reprieve at the hospital was over.

©(storyline) 2011 Abbyward


	19. Chapter 19

'A rock feels no pain'

EPOV

'Edward,' Alistair called. I had just walked into the hospital, my head was pounding and the lights were hurting my eyes. I didn't know if it was the alcohol or the ecstasy I had the night before, but I was regretting both. Alistair jogged up to me and clapped his arm on my shoulder to steer me towards the ICU. 'I thought you would be here earlier, you are usually in before lunchtime.'

'Sorry, Alistair. I was planning to be here early but something came up.' I rubbed my forehead to try softening the beating.

'Yeah, you look more like something, or a lot of something, went down last night. But that doesn't matter at the moment. Mr. Jenks died about an hour ago.'

I stopped walking and turned to look at Alistair. 'What?' I asked.

'Mr. Jenks died. We told you last night he would. We were right about him holding on until this morning. You were close with him so I told his family you would join them, they are waiting for you.'

My legs started moving again and took me to the door of Mr. Jenks' room. My hand moved itself to the handle and turned it. My arm pushed the door open. My eyes took in the stark room, the group of people crowded around the narrow bed, and the tiny figure lying under the sheets.

Mr. Jenks looked peaceful, as if he was closing his eyes to listen more carefully to his children. His arms were by his sides and his daughter and daughter-in-law were holding his hands. The wires he had attached to him like Christmas decorations for the last two weeks were gone. He was just Mr. Jenks, a little old man, no longer Mr. Jenks, a patient.

'Edward,' Heidi, his daughter, greeted me. 'Please come in and have a seat.'

'Thank you,' I whispered and took the seat by the door.

'We are glad you have joined us. We know how much Dad liked your company when we couldn't be there. And Dr. Cullen told us about what you did to save him yesterday. Your efforts meant we could all be here to say good bye.'

I bowed my head and took a deep breath to hold back the tears that were threatening. I felt sad that I had missed the farewells and missed my opportunity to say goodbye. I had become friends with this man, I had saved his life, and I had missed his passing. I felt grief bubbling up in my chest, wanting to explode out of me.

'Excuse me,' I chocked as I wrenched open the door. The bright white of the corridor slammed into my brain, two throbbing pains competing to destroy me. I wrapped my arms around my torso as it started to expand with the pressure. I leant against the wall, needing its solid reliability to hold myself together, then slid down it to sit on the floor.

Dad found me an hour later in the same position, still whole, just. 'Edward, what are you doing on the floor?'

All I could do was shake my head. Opening my mouth would be like opening a window in a house on fire. The oxygen would flood in, fuelling the fire, creating an explosion. Dad crouched down beside me.

'Son, I know it is hard. Death happens every day in a hospital. It is the most difficult part of being a doctor. But don't let it scare you off, you are going to be a great doctor. You need to find a way to deal with it. I find it useful to think of the good you can find in a hospital. Remember the time you had with the patient before he died, when he was happy. And remember how Mr. Jenks died peacefully, he felt no pain, and he was surrounded by family. You did that, Edward. When you saved him yesterday you gave his family time to get here.

'I also believe that a person does not leave us. As long as we have memories of him, he lives. Even when his body is gone our thoughts of him, and talk about him, keeps him with us. Now go and be with his family. They are coping amazingly well and you are lucky to have the privilege to be accepted into their lives at this difficult time.'

He stood and pulled me up. I shook my arms out and I stayed in one piece, Dad's words acting like duct tape. I slipped quietly back into Mr. Jenks' room.

'I remember when we were little,' Heidi said as I sat down. 'Dad used to take us for runs. He would run around the park and we would ride our bikes. He would always buy us a scoop of chips and a bottle of coke after. It totally negated the point of the exercise but it made us all happy, especially when he told us not to tell Mom, then went and told her himself.' I jumped when they started laughing.

'He was always such a sucker,' Alec said. 'She would just give him a look and he would tell her everything.'

'It was true, ever-lasting love,' Heidi said and took her husband's hand. 'We have had great role-models to teach us how to love and show us how to pass it on.'

There was silence as they thought. I thought about love. I loved my mom because she was kind, caring, and warm. But that was not the kind of love they were talking about. I loved my dad because he was nurturing, patient, and hard-working. But that also was not the kind of love they were talking about. I loved Bella. It was physical, mental, and all-encompassing. I could be with her for hours talking or not talking, touching or not touching. I could tell her anything and everything. I would tell her everything – the good and the bad.

I could close my eyes and see her smile. It had been imprinted on my brain since the first time I saw it in the library at school as we mocked Mr. Banner's teaching. It was the most beautiful thing in the world, second only to her eyes. Her deep chocolate-brown eyes, which sparkled when she looked at me. Those eyes saw into me, and through me. They saw when I was hiding my fears the first time I was naked with someone. She saw my trepidation and knew exactly how to help me through it.

She always knew what to do, when I needed a hug, when I needed a smile, and when I needed her to squeeze my hand. She knew me like we had known each other for ever. It felt like we had always been together, like we were two halves finally brought together to create a whole.

I was not experienced with love and relationships. Bella was the first girl I had been with, done any more than held hands with. But I knew enough to know right from wrong.

A foursome was wrong. Three brothers sleeping with the same girl, at the same time, was wrong. Having your brother's balls swinging around above you as you watched your girlfriend suck his cock was wrong. Enjoying the tightness of your girlfriend's pussy as your brother pushed his cock into her ass was wrong. Not stopping what was happening to protect the girl you love was wrong.

Bella was experienced with guys, I had guessed that from her knowledge. But she was so kind and gentle, and we took advantage. It would have never happened without the drugs and alcohol. And my brothers and I should never have done that, especially not to a girl like Bella.

I didn't know what she would be thinking of us. She might go back to live with her mom. I didn't know if she would ever want to see me again. I didn't know if I wanted to see her again, I felt shame for what we did to her, I couldn't see how we could go back to what we were before.

I held my head in my hands as I tried to keep the blood-soaked shards of my destroyed life inside.

Three hours and several more stories passed. I sat and listened to their happy memories, but they were all tainted by the dead body lying on the bed in the middle of the room.

'He loved spaghetti and meatballs,' I said quietly. It was the happiest memory of Mr. Jenks I could think of. 'Every night they served spaghetti and meatballs he would sing 'On Top of Spaghetti'. He made everyone join in. By the third spaghetti and meatball night they were harmonising.

'Once he pulled one of his cardiac monitor leads off and put it into his mouth. When the nurse came to see if his heart had stopped he told her the spaghetti was a little under-cooked and chewed on the wire.' Everyone laughed.

'Thank you for being here,' Heidi said as they left. 'You were good to him in his last months. You were like a son to him. Please come to his funeral on Tuesday.'

I nodded and she gave me a hug.

'Edward.' Dad broke me from my reverie some time later. 'We need to go. We will be late for dinner. Did you drive here?'

'No, Dad. I walked. I don't want to leave.'

'You have to. Your mom has organised and cooked a big family dinner. We don't often get this opportunity with my schedule, please come. I'm leaving now and I want you to come with me.' He let the door swing shut and left me to make my decision.

I hauled myself up from the chair, down the corridor and out to Dad's car.

'Good choice, son,' he said as he drove off. When he realised I wasn't going to talk to him he reached over and turned on the radio.

A song came on that he liked and he started humming. We stopped at traffic lights and he started tapping the steering wheel in time. I was about to run screaming from the car of happiness when the light turned green and he took off. The tapping stopped but the humming didn't. My hangover, which had dissipated during the day, returned with a vengeance. I reached over and turned the radio off with a grunt.

'Oh sorry, do you want to talk?' Dad asked, obviously enjoying baiting me.

'No,' I replied and turned to stare out the window.

'Okay, would you like me to tell you about the fun your mother and I had in Seattle last night?'

'Fuck no,' I said and quickly turned the radio back on. I couldn't handle that information in my mood.

'Watch your language,' Dad muttered. Thankfully he didn't start humming again and we were almost home.

Mom was waiting in the kitchen door when we got inside looking all cheery and happy. I managed to hold back the glare, but only just.

'You two are late,' she said with mock anger. 'You almost made dinner spoil. Lucky you got here just in time.'

'Some things are more important than dinner,' I muttered as I walked to the stairs. 'Like doctors saving lives.'

'Dinner is in ten minutes, Edward,' Mom called after me.

'He is very grumpy,' I heard Dad whisper. He couldn't keep his nose out of my business. I flicked him the bird when I was safely out of sight.

I went straight to my room to shower. There was a lot I needed to wash away, most of it unfortunately on the inside, stinking up my brain.

'Fuck,' I said and punched the wall. I couldn't get the shower right. It was too hot and with one small turn of the mixer it was cold. 'Fucking useless fucking shower. Why would cold and fucking hot be put so close together? All I want is fucking warm.'

I gave up and washed myself under too hot water, the heat fuelled my already red-hot anger. The soap smelled bad and the washcloth was too scratchy. The water slopped onto the floor, making a cold puddle for me to step into when I was finished.

I dressed and left my dirty towels on the floor, Mom would pick them up later.

I was just opening my door to go down to dinner when Mom called, 'Dinner time, hurry up.'

'I'm coming,' I yelled back, grinding my teeth to stop myself from cursing.

Dad, Emmett and Jasper were sitting waiting at the table. The table was covered in bowls of burrito ingredients, enough to feed a third-world country. It would fill the bin later. Mom needed to get another hobby to entertain herself. She followed me into the room and watched me as I sat. I looked up and was assaulted by a huge smile from Emmett.

'Hey, bro,' he said. 'How was your day?'

'Awesome,' I said sarcastically. 'Death, dying, and destruction make for a great day.'

Emmett's face fell slightly but he was too happy to be taken down by my foul mood. 'I started making plans for my birthday with Mom,' he said to Dad. 'My last birthday at home needs to be the best birthday ever. Mom took me present shopping too, so talk to her if you need ideas.' He had a dopey grin on his face while he acted like a five-year-old having his first birthday with all his friends from school.

'I already know what I'm getting you,' I told him. 'A new personality.'

'Edward,' Mom scolded me.

I took a bite of my burrito and slammed it back down on my plate as the heat of the spices wiped out the taste buds on my tongue in one burning sweep. 'Fuck that's hot,' I said as I took a gulp of water.

'Edward,' Dad said. 'Have some respect. You mother has put a lot of work into this meal. You need to be grateful.'

I sneered into my lap then started to make myself a chicken burrito.

'I was thinking about your birthday present,' Jasper said to Emmett to defuse the tension. 'I test drove an awesome motorbike today. We could get one each and go on road trips.'

'Did you use the training-wheels?' I muttered.

'That is enough, Edward,' Mom said in her I-mean-business-but-really-I'm-only-going-to-punish-you-with-a-hug voice.

I bit into my burrito and chewed as aggressively as I could manage. The chicken was tasteless and watery so I threw it onto my plate and sat back in defeat. I glanced up at Dad and saw him looking at me contemplatively. He would wait until dinner was over before he doled out my punishment.

When everyone had finished eating Emmett and Jasper left. Mom started clearing the table as I stood to go to my room.

'Esme, stop,' Dad said and held her arm. 'Edward will clean up. It will give him time to think about his behaviour.'

I sighed and turned back to the table.

I pictured Dad's face in the bottom of the bin as I dropped the food scraps in. I imagined Emmett and Jasper were in the bottom of the sink as I threw the knives in the soapy water. I got slightly carried away. One rogue fork bounced off the rim of the sink, flew through the air, and landed on Mom's favourite platter. The platter split in two, almost perfectly down the middle.

I washed the platter and put it away with a note saying I would replace it. Hopefully Mom wouldn't notice it until I had found a new one for her. I washed the cutlery thoroughly, making it shine. I placed everything carefully away. I wiped the surfaces then picked some flowers from the garden for the vase on the table.

I snuck off to bed early, careful not to run into anyone.

©(storyline) 2011 Abbyward


	20. Chapter 20

'Knockout'

EPOV

'Edward,' Mom called to me as I walked past the kitchen door.

I had just came in from my car. I had been to Port Angeles after Mr. Jenks' funeral. I didn't feel like being around people, or people I knew anyway. The busy mall was the perfect place for me to get lost in the crowd and have some time to think.

'Edward,' Mom called again as I climbed the first flight of stairs. 'Edward, I have made dinner. Did Emmett ask you to swap?'

I usually loved my dinner with Mom. When Emmett, Jasper and I became independent Mom worried she would lose touch with us. Emmett and Jasper started hardly ever coming home as soon as they could drive. After cooking a few family dinners only to have them wasted and never knowing what her sons were up to she instigated her individual dinner timetable. We were given one night a week each where we had to have dinner with her. We could catch up and talk openly with her about anything and everything. I told her everything, until now.

'Yes he did, Mom,' I said, my back still turned towards her. 'I'm not hungry. I don't want any dinner.'

'Edward, you need to eat. I have made dinner for two and I want to have dinner with you.'

'I won't be very good company. I don't want to upset you.'

'I saw the platter you broke.'

I bowed my head. I had hoped she wouldn't see that. I had replaced it last night and thought I had gotten away with it.

'Sorry, Mom. I replaced it last night.'

'Yes, I saw that too. Thank you, Edward. That was very good of you. Now come and have dinner. I will not let you avoid me any longer.'

'Really, Mom,' I whined, finally turning to face her.

'Edward Anthony. Do not use that tone with me. I may not have given birth to you but I saved you from that orphanage and raised you. And I have done a good job, if I do say so myself.'

Mom knew exactly how to get her way. First the guilt trip, then the fishing for complements.

Mom and Dad had been forced out of Seattle, embarrassed by Mom's inability to conceive a child. They moved to Forks where Dad found a job at the hospital. Mom got bored very quickly by the lack of social gatherings and friends so started doing charity work. She had always loved children so decided to raise money for orphanages. The first orphanage she found was where I was living. My birth mother had died six months after giving birth to me and left me alone. I was healthy and strong but getting neglected by the over-worked staff. When she looked into my cot I smiled for the first time and she fell in love. She had not considered adoption and had resolved to fulfil her life with charity work until that moment.

'Yes, Mom,' I said with a sigh. 'You have been the best mother I could have ever hoped for. Thank you for everything you do for me. I would love to have dinner with you.' I didn't think I meant it but as the words came out of my mouth they became genuine. I really did want to have dinner with her.

But I would not be able to talk about the things I needed to talk about. There was no way I could tell her about the foursome. That was something a mother should never know, or would want to know, no matter how laid-back and cool she was. Mom had no problem with her sons having sex. I remember Jasper freaking out about telling her he lost his virginity. He even considered running away from home but decided he needed her help and would have to face her. He went into the dining room white and shaking with fear of her reaction. He emerged two hours later grinning and relieved. Mom had given him unbiased, practical advice and told him to never keep anything, no matter how bad, from her again. From that day on we talked to her about everything because her reaction to Jasper's possible STI was so mild, nothing could be worse and stir her anger. Until now.

'How was your day?' she asked as I sat at the table.

'Fine,' I replied.

'Edward, I can tell it wasn't fine.'

I stared at my plate in silence as she served me some spaghetti.

'Talk to me. You have been in a foul mood for days. Have I done something to upset you?'

I slumped as she talked. I didn't want her to feel like that. She had done nothing wrong. She really was the best mother in the world. After I got home from the hospital late yesterday I found my favourite peanut butter cookies on a plate in my room and a note saying, 'a hundred hearts would be too few, to carry all my love for you.' I had slumped on my bed after reading that and resolved to be a better son. She did not deserve my anger. That was all reserved for Emmett, Jasper, and myself.

'No, Mom. You have done nothing.'

'Is that the problem?' She asked, completely off track.

'No, Mom. I'm just having a hard time right now. I'm sorry I upset you, I really didn't want to. Can I go to my room?'

'No. You need to tell me what is making your life hard so I can help you. You know I will not judge or lecture or harass you. Is it Bella?'

I shook my head at her and she understood that I didn't want to talk about that.

'Okay, that is fine. You can tell me when you are ready.'

I reached over to squeeze her hand, my silent thanks to her.

'Well, can I tell you about my day?' she asked and I nodded. 'I had my gardening club in Port Angeles. Siobhan and Liam Byrne are having difficulties with Maggie. Maggie went to Northwestern University with Tia, Kebi and Amun Mubarak's daughter, this year. Apparently Maggie has gotten caught up in some bad company. She is no longer living in the dorms with Tia and has missed several classes. Tia told her parents about it, who told Maggie's parents, who are frantic with worry. They can't contact her because she lost her cell phone when she was out drinking and never told them her new number. Amun is going to go find her and drag her home.'

Mom paused and ate another mouthful. I tried to think of something to contribute to the conversation but failed. I couldn't care less about those girls, I hardly knew them.

Mom continued her story, 'After Siobhan left Kebi told us the full story she had not had the heart to tell Siobhan and Liam. Tia has seen Maggie around campus and the near-by bars. Every time she is with a different boy and doing things a respectful girl shouldn't be doing.' Mom held her hands up and did the quote-marks gesture. She didn't like or agree with her friend's judgemental opinions. 'Makenna Williams then asked if she was a slut. She got shushed and that was the end of that conversation.'

Mom paused to eat again, a thoughtful look on her face.

'Girls these days do that though. Sleep around, I mean. Don't they?' She looked at me.

'I don't know, Mom. I guess so. It doesn't seem to be very important.'

'Yes, that's right,' she said, pleased that she had gotten a response out of me. 'Sex is not something that is sacred and saved for marriage anymore. Not that it was in my day either though. Very few people were virgins on their wedding nights, even in the eighties. There were girls who were generous with their affections and fornicated more than others. But most of us were not promiscuous. We saved ourselves for love. Your father and I didn't wait but we were in love.'

I cringed with the uncomfortable topic but it was almost as if she was talking to herself now, taking a trip through her memories.

'We met in high school in Seattle. He was two years older than me and asked me to the senior prom. I was smitten. We danced all night and he was such a gentleman. I fell in love with him. Then he went off to college and we wrote letters for two years. I followed him when I finished school and we practically lived together. But in secret because our families would not have approved. Many of our high school friends got married straight out of school and got divorces soon after, so we were careful about being sure about our relationship before we took that step. But we were in love and it was too difficult to deny our feelings. We married when your father graduated.'

'Mom, why did you move to Forks?' I asked, trying to distract her into a different story. But she wasn't going to take the bait.

'I can understand why Maggie has gone off the rails. It is difficult when your life changes. She probably just doesn't know how to make friends properly and has chosen a technique she would have avoided had she more support around her. It is hard to make friends in a new town. It can be very lonely, especially going to a school full of established friendships.'

'Mom, she is at Northwestern. A university full of new students searching for friends and in a city, not a town.'

Mom didn't hear me and continued to justify Maggie's actions. 'Obviously she found a way in by sleeping with people. Maybe it was the only way she could see was open and she was desperate. If she had a better support network, like her mother, she would have found another way. Forks is such a small town, it is difficult for someone to find their place.'

'Mom, who and what are you talking about?'

'Bella... Sorry, Edward. I know you don't want to talk about her but I want to. I like her. She is a good girl. She is kind and polite and she made you happy, which made me happy.'

I was stunned into silence by her change of subject. I couldn't understand what Bella had to do with Maggie the slut.

'I think I have raised some amazing men. You are a wonderful person and so smart. You are going to go far in life. Emmett is so passionate and protective. He will make someone a great husband one day. Jasper is so full of fun and quick-witted. And you are all so good-looking, I really can't blame Bella for being attracted to all three of you.'

I swore to myself silently. Mom knew. She knew we had all slept with Bella. She knew about the foursome. I didn't know how but I felt as if I could kill my brothers if they had told her. But it was too late now. She knew. I might as well talk about it, get it off my chest.

'I didn't know that you knew,' I said quietly.

'Yes, I know. I know Emmett and Jasper are not saints. I know they will fornicate with anyone who shows willing. I am sad that Bella couldn't have become friends with all of you differently but there is a silver lining. She makes you happy and you deserve that. I hope you can forgive her. You all look so different and you are all wonderful men, who could resist, she would have acted differently if she had known you were all brothers.'

'But she did know we were brothers.'

'No, she didn't,' Mom said and reached for my hand. I was confused by her apparent knowledge of events. But she was wrong. Someone had lied to her or she was guessing and trying to trick me into telling her everything.

'What do you know?' I asked, trying to keep the suspicion out of my voice.

'Bella told me she slept with Emmett and Jasper.'

I was shocked that she had talked to Bella, and had such a personal conversation with almost a stranger. I didn't know Bella had the brashness to tell my mother about a foursome, let alone one involving her three sons.

But I didn't know what happened on Sunday. I left the house before anyone else woke up, and before Mom and Dad returned home. Maybe Bella had been cornered and forced to tell Mom what happened. Maybe she was caught naked on the bed with my brothers and the truth was all that could be told, no story was going to explain the situation. I needed to know when she had talked to Bella.

'When?' I asked, my voice breaking slightly.

'When she first came to town,' Mom said. I must have had my confusion written all over my face. 'Bella slept with both of your brothers when she first came to town. She found it difficult to make friends and she was lonely.'

'She what?' I choked out.

'Slept with your brothers. I thought you knew she did.'

'No, I didn't fucking know.' I stormed out of the room. My brain was a whirlwind of different thoughts and emotions. The bright red thought making all the others dull in comparison read, 'she fucked them first, before you, and she didn't tell you.'

©(storyline) 2011 Abbyward


	21. Chapter 21

'Keep It Simple, Stupid'

EPOV

I pushed open the double doors of the Long-Term patients' ward and was greeted with a chorus of hellos. A smile stretched across my face as I scanned the elderly patients I had come to know very well.

There was one bum-note though. Mr. Clearwater looked at me with disappointment then focused on his toes, grumbling something about 'bloody Edward' and 'not a good sight for sore eyes'. I ignored him and chuckled to myself as I went around the ward. There was no doubt that he had enjoyed Bella's company yesterday.

'Morning, Mr. Uley. Would you like me to help you to your chair?'

'Thank you, Edward,' he said. 'You are such a good boy.'

I carefully helped him sit in the armchair by the window and moved a table in front of him so he could do his crossword. I walked over to the next bed.

'I will get you more water, Mr. Webber,' I said as I filled his cup with the last of it from the jug.

I returned to the ward and flipped through the pile of books.

'Edward,' Mr. Clearwater called across the room. 'Are you ignoring me?'

'Yes, Mr. Clearwater, I am. There are patients here who enjoy and value me and I will tend to their needs before the ungrateful ones.'

Mr. Clearwater huffed then said, 'Bella read us Jane Eyre yesterday. I can show you where she finished.'

'Thank you, Mr. Clearwater.' I took the book over to him and watched as he skimmed through the pages. 'So you liked having Bella here yesterday.'

'Yes, I liked having something pretty to look at. You are a good kid but I can't appreciate your body like I can appreciate hers. When is she coming back?'

'I don't know,' I said, grinning. 'I don't even know if she is here. Maybe you put her off with your Playboys.'

Mr. Clearwater huffed again but also looked worried.

'Don't worry, she didn't mind. She just had a laugh about it. And I brought you something.'

I went to my bag and pulled out a paper bag. Mr. Clearwater was suspicious and opened it carefully. He probably expected something to jump out at him. When he saw the classic Playboy February 1967 edition his face lit up.

'They were giving them away at the second hand bookshop a couple of weeks ago. I took this one because I felt sorry for the shop, they couldn't even give them away. You are so old I thought I would give it to you today just in case you are not here tomorrow.' I laughed at the sneer he gave me. I enjoyed our banter. 'Actually I decided to give it to you to thank you for looking after Bella yesterday.'

'What? This is a classic.' He started flipping through the pages. 'Why did you do this, boy? What is Bella to you? Is she your missus?' Mr. Clearwater laughed hard at his joke until he saw my face.

'Bella is ...' I paused to think about it, not really sure what to say, not sure what she was to me. 'Bella is a friend.'

'A friend?' Mr. Clearwater asked, squinting at me, trying to read my face. 'She isn't a friend. You wouldn't buy a dirty old man a magazine just for looking after a friend.'

I looked down at the blanket. I wished I could answer his questions too, for myself.

'She is your girl,' Mr. Clearwater eventually said. I didn't agree or disagree, I didn't know.

'She used to be your girl?' he guessed.

'Yes, I thought she was my girlfriend. But then I found out some bad things she did. Then I ruined it.'

'Tell me what you did.'

'I got angry. When Mom told me about Bella sleeping with my brothers I was thrown into a red haze of hurt and anger. I couldn't think anything else for two days. I didn't hear anything my teachers said, and when my family spoke to me everything they said just made it worse.

'It took all my self-control not to yell and swear at Bella the first time we spoke, next to my car. The only way I held it back was my need for her to admit what she had done. I needed to hear the confirmation of her guilt from her.

'She didn't admit it but I could see it in her face when I said I knew what she did with my brothers. Her face showed her shock, then fell, confirming it was true. In that moment all I could do was get away. My poor car will never be the same after the thrashing I gave it to release some of my anger. My bedroom door also received the brunt of my anger when Mom told me I wasn't allowed to miss anymore school, forcing me to spend more time with Bella.'

'You are too young to get that worked up over a girl, or anything,' Mr. Clearwater said and patted my hand. 'What changed? You don't seem so angry with her now?'

'I thought I could control myself enough by pretending I was alone when I had to sit so close to her in the library. I tried to scare her off by being mean. But then she started talking and she sounded so sad. I was not ready to forgive and forget but I felt my compassion rising despite my clenched fist.'

'Mahatma Ghandi said, 'The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong',' said Mr. Clearwater. 'If you don't fix it you will regret it forever. You will go through life wondering what could have been, regretting that you didn't pursue it. The things holding you back will fade into insignificance and you will wonder what the problem was. You will always remember the connection you had.'

'I know. Every time she touches me I feel it. My reaction surprised me when she touched my hand. I expected to feel disgust that she was touching me with those cheating fingers. I felt the sting, but not of anger. The sting of our chemistry. The electricity that drew me in, that held me to her. The magnetism that kept my brain always pointing due-Bella.'

'Just like Leucippe and Clitophon but you aren't cousins, correct?' said Mr. Clearwater. He was studying my face and smiling. He knew just as well as I did what those symptoms meant.

'Then she said she loved me,' I said with a sigh. My heart floated when I remembered it like this. The memory of her words, isolated from anything else, especially the clouding circumstances, made me happy. Bella loved me.

'So she loves you. Do you love her?'

'Yes, I loved her, I love her. I fell in love with her hard and fast. I knew what the feelings between us meant. I have read enough to recognise that attraction. An attraction not just at a sight level, but right to the bone and through the mind. I could not, and would not fight that.'

'So what was the problem?'

'Well, I found out what she had done. That is a deal breaker. No amazing chemistry, electricity, or magnetism was going to erase that dampener from our relationship. And Mom attempted another conversation with me about Bella. She said something about forming and breaking habits, and how I could help Bella, before I slammed my wrecked bedroom door in her face. I didn't want to talk about it and I didn't want to think about it, and I only had a choice in one of those. My brain and heart warred together. My heart wanted Bella and my brain wanted to forget what she had done.'

'But something has changed. You don't feel like that anymore,' Mr. Clearwater said.

'I realised that the war was over, both my heart and brain were on the same page. I had my decision. It was there all along, hazy and hidden by a cloud of anger. I love Bella and I want to forget what she did. I want to be with her and love her.'

'Good. A happy ending.' Mr. Clearwater seemed pleased with my story but it wasn't over yet.

'I don't know how to fix it, though. I was so mean to her. I made her cry. We sat for half an hour in silence in Chemistry the next day. Neither of us knew what to say and saying nothing was easy. After I read the same paragraph three times and was still unable to make any sense of it I broke the silence. I told her I liked her, twice. I don't think she believed me at first but then she said she liked me too. We didn't say anything else much, it was a good start, and seeing her smile for the first time in a long time made me feel very happy.

'I don't know what to do now, how to get to where I want us to be. Do I beg for her forgiveness? Do I wait for her to make the next move? I want to do everything I can but I don't know what will be best, what will work.'

'Just go with what your heart tells you,' he said. 'Whatever you do will be right or wrong and you deal with what happens when it happens.'

'I tried. Yesterday we had lunch together. But all we talked about was the hospital.' I cringed as I remembered our short conversation. 'I just couldn't say or do anything. I was paralysed with fear of hurting her or scaring her off.'

'Why do you feel scared of her? She is harmless.' He said.

'I know. The nurses put me in the recovery ward. When I asked why I wasn't in the long-term patients ward they said they had a new volunteer starting and she was put there for an easy introduction to patient companionship. I was curious about who else would volunteer to work in a hospital so detoured passed the ward on my way. I wasn't surprised to see Bella in here. I had a feeling it would be her, she had enjoyed visiting with me and was enthusiastic about the work I do. She looked so sweet, perched on the end of a bed, reading a book out loud. Very harmless. I scanned the room and saw she had done everything I usually did, everyone was in their usual places, and Mr. Webber even had his ten pillows behind him.

'In the recovery ward I spent all morning thinking about Bella. I tried to think of ways I could make up for my behaviour. I treated her so badly and upset her so deeply. I didn't know what I could do or say to make it all right again. I practiced various speeches in my head where I would apologise, beg, and plead with Bella to forgive me and take me back. Most scenarios ended with Bella forgiving me and jumping into my arms. But my brain kept telling me that was a nice fantasy but real life was not so easy. A couple of scenarios ended with a black eye, my heart in shattered pieces, and me falling into a world of pain and suffering.'

'So you over-analyzed to the point of breakdown.' Mr. Clearwater was shaking his head. 'Tell me about lunchtime.'

'I walked into the cafeteria determined to avoid her at all costs. I didn't want to see her, I couldn't talk to her. But I couldn't stop my eyes from sweeping the room. My subconscious was desperate to see her, even if my brain was not going to let me approach her yet. I should have known I wouldn't be able to resist when I saw her hunched over her sandwich in the corner. I fought myself all the way over, then decided to stick to a conversation about the hospital, rather than risk my downfall by discussing our relationship. Her response to me was encouraging though. She seemed happy to see me, if a little nervous. I didn't stay long, I had a lot to think about, and our short conversation to analyse.'

'Well contact is better than no contact. Have you seen her since?'

'No, by the time I left Bella was gone already.'

'Good,' Mr. Clearwater said and propped himself higher on his pillows. 'I have something for you to think about. What if you looked at her side of this. She is in love with you. Since she told you that you have hardly said two words to her, none of which have been I love you. Do you think she is worried you don't love her? You have been cruel but I don't think she will mind. She is a smart girl, even if she can't play chess, she probably knows you are upset and she probably feels she deserves some sort of retaliation from you. She has had that. Now it is time to forgive and forget and fix your relationship.'

'Yes. I can do that,' I said. I smiled as I realised how simple the fix could be. Three little words that would fix everything. No begging, no waiting. The scenario played out perfectly in my head, no room for second guessing myself. 'I can tell her I love her.'

'Yes. The simple solution is best. And how could she resist you? You're always bloody smiling. Look at you, you happy bastard.'

I grinned at him and laughed. With every revelation I had in the last few days I thought I had been happy. I thought I was solving all my problems. I now realised there was still an undercurrent of despair. Subconsciously I knew each solution and thought I had didn't have a foolproof outcome. With Mr. Clearwater's help and our simple solution I felt the undercurrent clear and I floated with renewed hope and happiness.

'Go have lunch with her again. The sooner you do it, the easier the fix. And tell her to swap places with you, I want her back so I have something nice to look at.'

I rolled my eyes at him then checked everyone else was happy. I walked down to the cafeteria but Bella wasn't there. I ate with a group of doctors I knew and listened to their conversations about patients as I held in my disappointment. But I also realised this was for the best. A big make-up scene in the hospital was not the best. I wanted to feel free to hold her, kiss her, and comfort her if she cried again.

On my way out I saw the volunteer coordinator. 'Claire, where is Bella today?'

'She is in Paediatrics. We needed extra people for the annual decorating.'

'Thanks, she will be having fun then.'

'Edward, are you jealous? Do you want to paint a picture on the wall?'

I laughed as I walked away. I had helped with the kids last year and loved it.

'Good lunch?' Mr. Clearwater asked as I entered the ward.

'Fine, but Bella wasn't there.'

'Bugger, I wanted to hear all the make-up details.'

'You dirty old pervert,' I said and he grinned at me and nodded.

I played chess with Mr. Clearwater between running errands for the other patients. We talked about Bella and Mrs. Clearwater, who sounded beautiful and a perfect wife. Mr. Clearwater assured me Bella was the same and we would have a happy life together, just like he had with his wife.

At five he started packing up the chess board. 'You need to get going. The kids will be sleeping soon and Bella will be leaving. You need to go to her.'

I quickly made a last circuit of the ward, checking pillows and water, and left.

I felt nervous as I walked through the corridors towards the paediatric ward.

I froze in the doorway when I saw Bella. She was sitting on the couch with her legs curled on the seat. There were children sitting beside her, and on the floor, the one in her lap was playing with a strand of her hair as she sucked her thumb.

'Two friends, sharing a shell, under a sky of blue. Romping all over the rock pool, in their wonderful home for two,' she read.

I watched as the small children drifted off to sleep around her, lulled by her soft voice. The nurses gently lifted them and carried them off to bed. The rhythm of the story continued, not faltering, soothing and calming.

Finally the tiny girl in her lap was taken away and Bella looked up. Our eyes met and I felt my heart beat quicken. The soft light sparkled in her eyes and I was mesmerised.

I took a deep breath and my head cleared.

'I just wanted to come and say hello and see you tomorrow,' I said to her. 'I am going home now.' I couldn't wait until the next day. We would be able to have some time together. I would be able to be with her. I would tell her I love her.

'Okay, see you tomorrow,' she said, a small smile on her lips.

'Oh, and Mr. Clearwater says hi. He wants you to take over from me in the ward. He said something about appreciating your body.' I grinned and winked at her then walked to the stairs.

©(storyline) 2011 Abbyward


End file.
